Then There were Five
by AngelzReaper
Summary: FINALLY! CHAPTER FIVE UP GUYS! Now time for some action! Sorry for the LOOOOOONGG WAIT! Story summary is in chapter 1 Please Read and Review!
1. Reality One: Out from the Laptop

**Title:** And Then there was five

**Rated:** Teen for the main OC's cussings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the all of the bishounens included in this story. No one owns them rather than their publisher and the corporation that aired it get it. Yes? This was originally Kaitlin177 and my idea so we decided to write different stories with the same plot. And that is the characters of Hitman Reborn being in our world and are REAL hehe though she posted her story first before mine ^^Oh even if they were transferred from the fictional world to the real world well let''s say there are some twist to make it more interesting!

**Summary: **There was a storm, then a portal INSIDE her laptop's screen spitting five people out of it. But what she didn't expect is to meet five of her favourite characters from the KHR series when they are supposed to be fictional characters and are not REAL!

**Warning: **OOCness, OOC'S and BAD GRAMMAR or so I say! Totally insane. You have been warned for the sake of your sanity kufufufufu~

* * *

Well if you decided to click the previous link then that means you must be interested about my story! Let me be the first to congratulate you as I personally welcome you wearing my Lolita cosplay dress ladies and gentlemen to the gates of hell. *smirks a sadistic smile* I hope you enjoy the show!

_**First Persons POV**_

Dark pink petals from a street of Sakura Trees were falling like snow outside the mansion window. A beautiful scene with no one to appreciate except me. A gorgeous yet empty scene which reminded me that I was alone…with a house that would resemble a haunted mansion on Halloween's eve but mine's creepier in my opinion. You would rather knock on the entrance of millefiore's headquearters and go suicidal than mine.

See how creepy it is?

Now that I've made my point, let me wallow now in self pity as I reminisce the faithful day my parents made **the** _call_.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**RING!**_

_**RRIINNGG!**_

_**RRRIIINNNG! **_

_**RI-**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Opening my heavy eyelids, I found my cellphone in the highest set volume ringing nonstop at my study table vibrating. I flipped it open to read the name of the person who I will be sending to Hades to add with his new collections of souls.

**M & D**** Calling…**

"Mou otou-san! I'm sleeping!"

"Maa, maa… It's that the way to greet your beloved foster father calling several miles across the globe to greet his lovely daughter a good morning?"

I could almost see him fanning himself smirking while his sadistic eyes were covered by that stupid hat of his. Damn otou-sama! It's just two o'clock you know!

"Hai, _sumimasen _deshita… So state the important reason why you called at two in the morning ruing my sleep, my dream and my sanity. I know it's not only to greet me."

"Oh nothing, I just want you in the airport terminals of Japan at exactly six thirty in the morning."

"And why is that?" Heck! I've just been in America for how many days?! Just freaking three days! And they expect me to come home running with my arms wide open…NOT gonna happen! They say I can spend my vacation with Katherine in the snowy white beaches in America but noo I have to go HOME UGH!

"Well, I booked a flight already-"

"WHAT THE-!"

-**CRASH-**

A vase was thrown outside the window knocking an innocent cat.

"Aikyo... how many times do I have to tell you to be careful? Your carelessness will lead to your death sometime in the future. And that broken vase will be deducted in your allowance."

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE- MY HAND SLIPPED OTOU-SAMA!!"

"Aiya, anyway, the plane's leaving tomorrow,"

What happened next was yet to be expected. "AAARRRGGGHHHH!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER!!! I HAVE TO BID _FAREWELL _TO MY FRIENDS YOU KNOW!!!" The chocolate-eyed girl was screaming a stream of words even her FATHER didn't know in English. Maybe due to the velocity of her speech.

"But I thought you would be happy to-"

"I AM GLAD, EXCEPT I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO KNOW A LITTLE EARLIER!! I HAVE FRIENDS YOU KNOW! YEAH, SHOCKING, ISN'T IT?! YOU THOUGHT I NEVER HAD FRIENDS DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Calm down, you know I still have _'that'_ you know."

"ARRRGGHH- wait, what did you say?"

"Pack your bags; don't worry- mommy, daddy will be coming to pick you up. You'll be going home for some family _**bonding**_."

_**~End of flashback~**_

Family bonding my ass, you just wanted to leave the house to me to babysit and clean…and yet again I found myself staring lazily at the falling pink petals. I trailed one lone petal intently with my brown eyes as it cascades slowly to the cemented main road of the manor joining the other petals laid with such enticing beauty alluring my empty eyes.

"What will I do with this **BIG STUPID HOUSE**?"

I screamed at the top of my aired lungs. Together with an echo which repeated that exclamation sentence four or so times. Man I've never been this so damned bored in my life and maybe a tad bit of sad too. Why? Well my lovely readers you see my parents are married and so much_** in love**_ with each other that they decided on a whim to go on a freaking trip around the whole damn world forgetting one important part of their god forsaken lives…meh.

So I sat in our empty void living room being a prissy girl I am cursing my damn parents for their stupidity leaving me behind this hellhole. Man I have no reason to skip school anymore so that sucks. But that's just the peak of my problems…well not only did they accidentally left me behind, mom and dad out of their kind-heartedness they also made a decision to put all of our maids on vacation for three months!! THREE WHOLE FUCKING MONTHS locking me up inside the mansion with me waking up in the midst of the darkness of my room…thank kami for spare keys!

I threw a pillow that I brought with me to the living room wall leaving a lasting dent on it not caring if I wrecked the whole place down.

Not my problem.

"Good thing that I decided to take cooking lessons from Allora or I'll be eating nothing but cereals, junk foods and canned (presumably expired) foods."

Man I'm so fucking pissed off that the motion to unleash this unbearable emotion was killing me tearing every inch of my body to pieces starting from my muscles to my bone tissues. I'll do anything and I mean anything to get some company and I don't care if they are married or single or gay or lesbian or whatever all I need is some stupid damn company just to keep my sane enough not to think of committing suicide… and the maids are out of the question for reasons stated above and I don't need any just to lazy myself and lay my fat ass all day long.

Dragging my two wobbly feet, I went to the VERY _not-so-literally-large_ living room to open the flat screened Samsung TV in pathetic attempt to entertain myself. Many apartments were advertised at the moment. AXN cartoons, oh a re-aired marathon of Trinity blood, Saiyuki, Naruto Shipuuden, D Gray Man and Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. Some crap TV shows…

"Even the T.V. shows are against me. Nothing to linger and fangirl about at the moment sheesh…"

Turning off the useless piece of appliance and throwing the remote in a nearby cushy couch, I bounced in a not so marry way to the bookshelf near where the T.V. was scooping the latest version of Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn manga series.

I'm such a KHR fangirl.

"Well before I storm to school tomorrow and bitch at Maria, let me just have some inner peace and read this to die for bishie filled manga teehee!"

But who knew reading a manga almost most of your teenage hormonal life would easily bore you even if the said manga contains eye alluring bishies here to satisfy any fangirls dreams, so I abandoned the option of reading and sauntered back to my room to put my Toshiba laptop in some good use.

Plugging the battery to charge and pressing the power button, I waited for it to load, then typed the password and then viola there in front of meh was Sawada Tsunayoshi in his Hyper Shinuki mode dressed in a sexy mafia black suit hugging all his curves with his six guardian in their TYL form. My ever so fav wallpaper of KHR!

Seeing those seven suddenly uplifted my dampen mood so I decided to indulge on some online manga reading of their series back to the chapter 256 page 9 where Rokudo Mukuro was telling the Vongola Decimo never to hand the sky Arcobaleno Uni to Byakurantard in his TYL oh smexy form. Go nappo-kun kick his marshmallow loving ass woot.

CRACKLE

**_CRACKLE_**

Huh? Is it raining? My windows are rapping from the force of the wind thretening to be forcefully opened and when I glanced outside, I saw a raging storm mercilessly pouring soaking everything, but the news didn't' say a storm will hit this region. And god the sound of thunder is making me shiver here I hate thunder!

No wonder the internet is rather crappy, damn storm, damn weather forecast! They said that it was going to be sunny till tomorrow but look at it now, it's freaking raining cats and dogs outside grr!

Damn, why don't you hurry the connection I need to read here you know! I slapped my laptop rather hard resulting it to shut down.

**"KUSO!"**

I rewarded my stupid laptop with another slam and to my surprise it opened returning to the previous site I was on.

And from then on the most unbelievable, unexplainable out of this world thing happened.

I stared hard at the screen unblinking when I'm at the panel of the ninth page where the mist guardian ordered them to light their Vongola Ring's, I swear to kami I saw _colors_ when the manga was supposed to be in pure **black** and _white_.

One by one the rings were engulfed by their dying will flames… the panel of the manga no longer existed, as if I'm bordering between the lines of fiction and reality.

No longer were they drawings, but now they are real and moving. Rokudo Mukuro blocking Byakuran with his trident buying some time for the Vongola Family to escape together with black spell's leader Uni. And for a second I thought I saw him staring directly at me with that amused smirk of his.

"**!?"**

Vibrant crystaline orange.

I saw Tsuna coming alive talking in flesh, bones and in _**colors **_ordering everybody in his Japanese voice to light their rings.

Blue for rain and Red for storm, the flames flickered alive brightening my dark room with their vivid colors.

And then Yellow for the symbol of the sun, purple for mist, and violet for cloud…all the colors were combined making a prism effect resulting to one just pure light engulfing a gaping me so I have to close my eyes shut in response.

BOOM

And then there was a large _CRASH!_

Oh my god! The lightning hit the antena of my internet connection which was plugged to my laptop and to my electricity system!

Darkness...neverending darkness engulped me and without any source of light I'm doomed to stay inside this dark creepy mansion cluelessly wondering in the dark.

_Aitakute koishitekute hanarete ano hi wa mou ko nai..._

_Toushin dai jibun tooku no kimi ni te o furou agero PUT YEAR HANDS UP. YEAH. OH._

_awai kaori ga tadayobu kisetsu ga meguri kuru  
kokoro hazumaseteita koro ga ima yomigaeru yo  
hajimete koi o shitanda nanimo kamo kagayaiteita  
sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki o kizandeita_

_sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe o  
harukaze ga jamashite kikoe nai  
sayonara janai to negatta_

_aitakute koishikute hanarete  
ano hi no egao ga maichitte  
itsumade mo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai  
kanau nara sakura ga maioriru rainen no ima mo  
kata narabe shashin demo toritai na ano hi wa mou konai_

Blink.

Blink...

Wait, where's that song coming from? All my appliances should be impotent because of the lack of electricity. If I'm not mistaking that was Sakura Rock the tenth ending song of Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn that I was listening to a while ago!

Turning my head wildly at every direction to find the source of the song, I found my laptop open on the same page in mangafox . com(me do not own!) I sat on my chair going to the next chapter only to stop at mid click going to page three of chapter 257. There in the Namimori Shrine were the rest of the gang who were teleported using the teleportation system and those characters were Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, the Sky Arcobaleno Uni, Hibari Kyouya and the Bucking horse Dino…and the places were the other characters supposed be was left blank and also their dialogues.

"..."

So now the question is… where the hell are Tsuna, Yamamoto, Chrome, AND Gokudera?

Taking a mechanical pencil, I prodded it to my skin only to feel pain and see blood draw from the wound it created meaning all the things that I saw wasn't just mere hallucination…but they were **REAL**.

REAL. Plain and simple to understand but my brain refuses to intake that information and process it so that I can say to myself and make myself believe that all that was authentic.

"No, nope that wasn't real…haha…m-my mind must've been playing tricks on me. Yup that's it…y-yeah…"

I was shaking violently and I am also somewhat excited for some unknown reason anticipating something.

No I _want_ **something** to happen.

As to what that something is...I have no idea...

God, I feel soo dumb as I slumped myself on the carpeted floor rubbing the back of my neck while laughing to myself.

Of course there IS just no way in HELL that was real or else I'm going mental.

Talk about an over obsessive fangirl me.

Without any warning my laptop exploded making me run and duck for cover.

ZZZTTT

ZZZTTT

Great just great now my laptop is broken making buzzing sounds.

I stood up from my position but quickly took a step back out of reflex. Yes my laptop was off, the screen was broken, and specs of electric current were currently oozing from the broken screen but what made me jump back was the swirling portal/vortex **_ON _**my computer screen almost sucking me in!

**"WHAT THE HELL!"**

The next happenings were a blur to me as figures emerged from the portal from my broken laptop screen literally spitting them on the floor bringing pink smoke with them blurring my vision once again.

Cough

Cough

"Jyuudaime are you ok?" an all too familiar voice asked just a few inches away from me, his warm breath tickling my cold skin.

The person in question made a few movements and then answered in a slight panicky voice "I'm okay Gokudera-kun. How about everyone?"another familiar voice said that was just IN FRONT of me.

And as my fuzzy line of vision came, I stared face to face with the one and only Dame-Tsuna of Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn.

_"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! TSU-TSUNA!"_

"Get away from jyuudaime you stupid woman and stop seducing him!"

On my left was his self proclaimed right hand man Gokudera Hayato who was grumpy looking as ever even if he was so sexily clad in that mafia suit and was that his bombs on his hands?

"Ara, ara what do we have here Tsunayoshi-kun? Is she your girlfriend?"

Oh the horror, there just a few centimeters away from Tsuna was BYAKURAN smiling ever so brightly producing flowers at his background and hoisted at his neck was the all too famous Trident held by none other than ROKUDO MOKURO!! KAMI JESUS! WHERE THE HELL WAS CHROME!

"Kufufufufu~ saa I wonder where do we got ourselves into Vongola." He was serious and amused at the same time, his miss matched eyes never leaving the figure of the white haired millefiore boss and then he turned to me _'smiling'_

_"Only one word...scary. I don't want to be on his bad side that's for certain."_

"Ara, I didn't know that we have a mansion inside our HQ Tsuna!." The cheerful baseball loving rain guardian said with his usual cheery smile patting the grumpier-than-thou storm guardian on his shoulder.

Then tons of bricks just decided to ascend down from the heavens just to hit my void and currently empty skull. And now the bitch-ass reality just hit me hard on my face and now it's swelling.

**_"WHAT ARE THE CHARACTERS OF KATEKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN DOING IN MY EFFING HOUSE!"_**

So I did the most intelligent thing a girl wearing only a large white T-shirt as her Pj's while being stared at by the now not so fictional hot bishounen tachi of Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn.

I fainted…with a major nosebleed.

_**To be continued…?

* * *

**_

**AngelzReaper: **Yay done!

Like it?

Hate it?

Well review! Let me hear your opinions!

Oh well as to the five bishies that was sent to the real world here they are:

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto Takeshi

Rokudo Mukuro

And Byakuran

Of course out of special request Kaitlin177 shall be included here in this story as one of the main OC's

And if you want to be a part of this story the first four to review will get to be a part of the story yay!

I just need some lil info

Name:

Appearance & Age:

Attitude:

Character to be partnered with:

And Special ability:

As to what's the purpose of the last is a secret so please read and review!


	2. Here are the OC's

**AngelzReaper:** OkiE I'm just here to post the OC's of those who want to join my Story "Then there were Five" We still have two vacant slot so review and join! But if I don't get one more reviewer with the needed list for today, then I'll start typing chapter 2. And as for those who got their OC's in tell me if I forgot to add somthing or if you want to add something in your profile! And for all those who reviewed chapter onE Thank you all!

I DON'T OWN KHR AT ALL!!

Well so far here are the Reviewers and their OC's

* * *

**From:** XTsukiyomiKali

**Name:** Tsukiyomi Kali

**Appearance:** Short black hair up to her shoulders, paleskin, light pale blue eyes,5"3 iches tall usually wears a black hollister shirt with a black skirt and black flats, has a medical patch cover ing her left eye.

**Age:** 16

**Attitude:** Kind, Forgiving; the type to cheer people up, which is what she does with her singing

**Pairing:** I prefer Hibari-kun but you can pair her up with Yama-chi if Hibari-kun doesn't show "Okay then I'll you up with Hibari-kun and summon him in the future chaps hehe"

**Abilities:** reading minds, clairvoyance, turning back time, and cooking.

* * *

**From:** kaitlin177

**Name:** Kaitlin Sakurai (sorry not good with names)

**Age: **14

**Appearance:** Deep black hair and eyes. Hair is long. fair pale skin

**Pairing: **Belphegor "I'll bring him together with HIbari-kun later kufufufu~"

**Attitude:** likes to act like a kid but can be a ** and cusses a lot

**Special Ability:** control people with voice

* * *

**From:** Tateno Atsukino

**Name :** Akiyoshi Anju

**Age :** 14 ( 31 october )

**Apperience : **sharp but large pale blue eyes, thin brows, pink lips, pink cheeks, pale skin, pale blond, hair style same like marche from final fantasy tactics, petite, 150 cm high, often wear hoodie, headphone around her neck, t-shirt, shoes and baggy jean, hate girly stuff and often mistaken for a boy

**Attitude :** Likes to pull a pranks on people, clumsy, good sense of humor, often laugh alone, optimistic, patient, likes to help, tomboy, daredevil.

**Pairing : **Rokudo mukuro "Question TYL Mukuro or the young one? Just asking XD"

**Special ability :** she has a flexible body and high speed so it's hard to make a hit. use a dagger to slash an enemy (it's ok if you wanna put a new ability for her)

* * *

**From:** Myriad Lapse

**Name: **Outoro Ryuuki

**Appearance:** Porcelain blonde hair in a waist-length braid that hangs over the shoulder, pale purpleish-blue eyes (French mother). Is 17, but looks around 7, so is a lolita

**Age:** 17 but looks around 7, so is a lolita.

**Attitude:** Acts seven too. Always smiling, unless alone, then can be caught with a blank expression whilst staring off into space. Loves sweets and kittens. Acts kinda clueless, but is really a genius with an IQ of 200. Is in college.

**Pairing:** Byakuran! :D (I kinda see him as a pedo because of the Uni obsession. lol.)

**Ability:** Uses knowledge of the human body to hit pressure points with precision timing and accuracy. Moves blindingly fast in action.

* * *

**From:** Vall94

**Name: **Iwasaki Hatsuka (last name's first)

**Age:** 15 (15 October)

**Appearance: **semi long straight brownish black hair parted sideways on the left with short cheekbone length bangs, brown eyes, normal yellow pinkish skin, tall and slim but has "little potential" in the chest area (xD her sore spot), wears casual loose fitting tomboyish clothes, e.g. white sneakers, dark blue/black jeans, white suspenders hanging down, white belt and a blue t-shirt over a purple long sleeved shirt

**Attitude:** fun loving (likes to joke), loyal and good natured (translation: naïve) but carefree, lazy for school related things and irresponsible (meaning you'll fail school if she does your homework xD). For char development: she doesn't have an ambition and has no idea what she wants to do in life other than watch the days go by while having fun with everything, that's when emoness takes over. Also is an otaku, I think it's obvious.

**Pairing:** Gokudera Hayato

**Ability: **like superpower? Um… Just for fun let's make her the weakest of all the OCs. Has a big bragging mouth but is as weak and pathetic as a worm. xD What's worse, she has a power that's supposed to be destructive – fire. She can make and throw small thumb sized Storm flamed red fire balls. xD

* * *

**From:** Senri Shiki Fan

**Name:** Senri Shiki " Idk what name to put cuz u're bio didn't say anything about u're name gomenasai! Pm me for you're name pls."

**Age:**15

**Attitude: **always Happy, Can be a very loyal friend, Can cheer up anyone. WARNING: I can be very Hyper and I Luv to pull pranks on people.  
In fanfics I can take the Form of A silky Brown furred Blueish Green eyed Wolf.

**Abilities:**my powers are the ability to shape shift into anything I want and it includes being able to change into a anime character and also able to use their powers.

**Pairing:** Giotto "LEGASP MY FAV CHAR ALSO"

* * *

**From: **Jigglypuff's Pillow

**Name:** Mizira Sakarya (Sakarya is her first name, I'm going by Japanese ways)

**Age: **14

**Appearance: **Black hair put up in a ponytail, with lots of strands falling loose. Violet eyes. Relatively tall. Black short-shorts and a black shirt with sleeves that conceal her claws. Purple sash.

**Pairing:** undecided " Sorry Jigglypuff's Pillow-san Gokudera is Taken by vall-san so pm me with u're char pls!"

**Personality:** She's sarcastic, curse-happy, and her idea of affection is insulting people. She likes to mess with people (escpecially Gokudera) for amusement. She has no problem saying what's on her mind.

**Weapon:** Her weapon is a sort of glove on both her hands. They have claws for close combat, but for mid and long range the claws are attached to a chain that's attached to the glove, and can damage foes from a distance. The claws are also made to snag things very easily. The glove is covered in chain armor, so it can also serve as a shield. The claws and armor are silver, and the glove is black and goes past her elbow. She primarily swings the claw around in a circle to defend herself and block attacks. Wow, that was long.

* * *

My OC

**Name:** Mitsuhiko Aikyo

Age: 17

**Appearance:** Long auburn hair always tied in high pigtails (like lenalee in D. Gray-man). Big hazel eyes and wears round glasses that conceals them. 5'4 in height (is on the petite side) like to wears any clothes that makes her comfy even if it's a guys clothing (i. e her dad's large button up shirt in chap 1 XD) TOTALLY HATES SKIRTS AND FRILS but is forced by her friends to wear some clothing related to it on occassions. Can be called the ice queen but once you get passes that i-dun-care-if-you-jump-over-the-tokyo-tower-just-get-on-and-be-done-with-it-attitude u'll see that's she's nice and caring despite her icey cold stares. Mostly paranoid and an anime otaku! And for some various reason she was turned into an _undead_ by those guys her and her friends are pursuing.

**Ability:** Using playing cards as her weapon (like Hisoka in Hunterxhunter) and her legs to kick a powerful kick to her oppenent.

**Pairing:** Sawada Tsunayoshi " Drools Tsuna-kun in Hyper Shinuki mode"

**Organization:** Anyone wants to give a suggestion to dis?

* * *

Well so far the Taken Characters are

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Yamamoto Takeshi

Belphegor

Rokudo Mukuro

Hibari Kyouya

Byakuran

Giotto

Gokudera Hayato

Well That's all folks! so now ill start writing chap 2 n nope sorry to say that the poll is closed as of now *bows* oh n msg me if i get some of u're info wrong and if u want to add smthng

Well as for the Byakuran issues, well they are in the REAL world and are not anime/manga so there are maybe some OOCness in them cuz I like to mess with their attitude and think this

"What if Byakuran is real and he's not that bad at all etc etc and what if Gokudera is not that grumpy! and what if yamamoto was sadistic instead or ecchi XD? lol" expect the unexpected. they may act in character in my first few chaps but as the story goes one they will be OOC as they get involved with us girl in our world! Look forward to it guys!"

AngelzReaper Signing ouT NYA~ :3


	3. Reality Two: The P and CT

**Title:** Then there were five

**Rated:** Teen for the main OC's cussings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the all of the bishounens included in this story. No one owns them rather than their publisher and the corporation that aired it get it. Yes?

**Summary: **There was a storm, then a portal INSIDE her laptop's screen spitting five people out of it. But what she didn't expect is to meet five of her favourite characters from the KHR series when they are supposed to be fictional characters and are not REAL!

**Warning: **OOCness, OOC'S and BAD GRAMMAR or so I say! Totally insane. You have been warned for the sake of your sanity kufufufufu~

AngelzReaper: I wanna thank all the people who reviewed for this story! Kaitlin177, xTsukiyomiKali, Tateno Atsukino, Myriad Lapse, Vall94, Senri Shiki Fan, Jigglypuff's Pillow, San'gre Aisyu Shinigami, Kyra Ensui and CH0C0CANDYZ

* * *

**T H E N T H E R E W E R E F I V E**

**R E A L I T Y T W O**

The Prankster and the Cussing teen

By: AngelzReaper

Hajimari de Gozaimasu!

* * *

~Dream~

Weightless…

She never felt this light before in her entire lifetime, her body seems to flow…to where? She did not know…all she knew was it felt so **damn** good to care. And that's all that matters no? The feeling was overwhelming, the sensation too good to be true. It seems to wash away all her problems, her insecurities, her _homework_, her fears _all_ of unneeded factors and emotions every single one of them...obliterated to nothingness. Not noticing she was preventing the circulation of air in her lungs, she decided to take an experimental breathe thinking she was just floating into space.

Well what's wrong with it? Nothing can kill you if you breathe; the worst thing that could happen is breathe in carbon dioxide instead of oxygen or inhale some unknown substance, suffocate and then die.

Oh boy how bloody wrong she was…

Before the ginger haired girl could pause and take her position for a deep intake of air, a pair of dark shadowed arms bolted out from nowhere finding their way to her neck. Taking a good hold of it, they started to choke all the living daylights out of her…literally. The pain was killing her, her lungs burning in need of oxygen, the teenager tried to pry the hands off but to no avail.

Loosing air supply, her mouth involuntarily opened to take in more breath leaving a trail of bubbles at its wake. And to make matters worse, cold slender fingers slowly snaked their way to her right ankle pulling her down with such force to the never ending abyss of darkness. She tried to free herself, clawing the arms at her neck, flailing her body violently but yet again she failed. Losing her last batch of air and the last ounce of strength in her frail body she turned her dulling eyes upwards muttering a silent prayer, the light of salvation soo far away as she drifted into a deep slumber once more.

But what she didn't know is that she's in for a rude awakening…

* * *

_**First Person's POV**_

CRASH!

BOOM!

I was pulled out from my devastating nightmare, a nightmare that was repeatedly plunging my dreamless nights from time to time since that _**day**_ happened by a loud crash and a resounding boom that was just a few flight of stairs down my room, followed by two distinctive voices in an all out verbal war screaming at each other like two high pitched banshees they were.

With a shaking right hand, I clutched my shirt where my heart was lavishly gasping for air trying to calm my fast beating heart, I was sweating like crazy and my head felt like it's been stumbled upon a Godzilla sized Enzio courtesy of Reborn. God, why wouldn't that nightmare go away!

"_I dreamt of __**that**__ again. Thank kami for that explosion or I'll go on a coma like state for _**two **_weeks."_

I tried to stand up finding it difficult to do so, which caused me to lose my bearing falling to the ground with the loud 'thump'

"_Oh great, how I love meeting the ground again."_

After an undetermined amount of time, I finally found my strength to stand up and with that I went to my closet to find a good set of comfortable clothes and went to the washroom to freshen up.

When I finished all my rituals, the voices were still at it cursing and blaspheming each other with such intensity I could feel my house shake. Didn't they know that there are normal people here who just want some peace and quiet! Really people these days damn it they don't respect other people's privacy or whatever!

As soon as I opened the door in my room I soon regretted it because a loud stream of high pitched words assaulted my poor unprotected eardrums coming in and out of my earlobes rubbing them at my poor abused ears.

"Jyuudaime this! JYUUDAIME THAT! WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING LIKE A BANSHEE SAYING JYUUDAIME ALL THE TIME LIKE SOME LOVE SICK PUPPY! THE VOLUME IS KILLING MY EARS YOU STUPID FREAK! ARE YOU SO FUCKING BLIND TO SEE THAT YOUR SO CALLED _**JYUUDAIME **_IS BOTHERED BY IT!"

Wait don't tell me she's here? OH MY EFFING GOD NO! Anyone but her!!!!1! Kamibuddahallahjesuschrist she would literally _**kill**_ Gokudera on the spot if she saw him! I rushed downstairs stopping at the tenth step seeing a figure I feared most than death. Who wouldn't when she can make people do her biddings with just her voice and her words…scary, good thing she's on my side.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Blimey mate, Gokudera is so pissed I can see his veins popping from here. God lord if your merciful please protect this house from its near destruction.

I adjusted my glasses and focused my hazel eyes on that one small figure who was face to face with the supposed to be fictional character of Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn Smoking Bomb Hayato, Tsuna's self proclaimed right hand man and there just in front of him was a girl fourteen years of age with long raven hair and blazing onyx eyes nose to nose with him, Kaitlin Sakurai.

Her figure was shaking with furry, her pale face was red with anger and her fist was opening and closing and in my opinion she was pulling all of her self control not to _**'order'**_ him to go _kill _himself.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SO DUMB THAT I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF? I SAID STOP SAYING JYUUDAIME ALL THE TIME AT THE TOP OF YOU'RE EFFING LUNGS! IS HE A YAKUZA BOSS OR SOMETHING HUH? AS I SEE IT, HE IS JUST ONE OBSSESIVE KATEKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN FAN COSPLAYING AS SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" She hollered in response pointing her shaking finger at the Vongola Decimo which made him shrink and back up a little in response.

Gee, my plan of not telling them that they were some fictional character from a hit anime mafia series with billions…no trillions of fangirls just jumped out the window, fell on a cliff and went straight to hell. Smooth really smooth Kath.

"ARE YOU STUPID YOU WOMAN? THAT MAN IS THE TENTH GENERATION BOSS OF VONGOLA! THE STRONGEST MAFIOSO FAMIGLIA IN ITALY SO DON'T YOU POINT THAT FINGER OF YOURS TO HIM IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM BLOWN UP!" The short tempered grumpy pants brandished his dynamites out of thin air lightening them in the process and was on his battle position ready for an all out brawl.

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU…YOU…FUCKING TAKO-HEAD!"

"THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A WOMAN, BUT YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

OH MY GOD! MY HOUSE IS GONNA BLWON UP! WHERE IN SEVEN HELL IS YAMAMOTO WHEN YOU NEED HIM! SOMEBODY STOP THOSE TWO!

"Go-gokudera-kun stop it!"

"But jyuudaime she started it and she insulted you! She deserves a painful death!"

"See you can't even do anything yourself! You just nod your head like a good puppy dog you are at his master's commands"

"YOU BICTH!"

The Vongola's storm guardian charged at my fourteen year old friend with the intent to kill, his bomb doubled in amount planning on finishing the match early. Dear lord anybody, somebody stop them before I lose myself and lash out!

As if my prayers were answered by some unknown force who was reading my damn confused and hazed mind, a lithe figure emerged from the kitchen door. She stood 150 cm in height wearing a black hoodie splashed with red color that looks like blood; around her neck were her favourite headset hanging and blasting some j-pop music while her head were bobbing to and fro from the beat. Although her face is mostly covered by the hood of her shirt you can see a ghost of a smile on her pink lips as she let a soft giggle out. Flashing me a victory sign, she moved with ungodly speed towards Gokudera tripping him in the process making him blow his dynamites at himself instead of an angered Katie-chan. At the exact same moment, right after she tripped the bomb user; her sharp but large pale blue eyes met with amused miss matched eyes, followed by his famous kufufufu~ laugh emitting an foreboding aura around him. Feeling threatened by this peculiar person who she thought was cosplaying as Rokudo Mukuro; Anju-chan pulled her set of dirk daggers doing a summersault to avoid his trident and vanished to my side within a seconds beat. Nice going you prankster you, you just love making people look stupid and attract notorious people such as Mukuro himself.

"HA SEE YOU AREN'T JUST DUMB! YOU'RE A CLUMSY BOMBERMAN TOO!" The raven haired cussing teen flashed a smirk and raised her thumb to her lips, she bit them hard drawing blood smearing it o her bottom lip before raising her point finger in the air writing roman characters with her glowing red blood.

"Frailty shall obey me thy name is _Gokudera Hayato_. I **'order'** you to shut the hell up like a good fucking lap dog you are. You can breathe and move your eyes but you can't definitely _**talk.**_"

She's enjoying this I tell you, and the prankster beside me is laughing to herself like a lunatic. Jesus sometimes Kaitie-chan and Atsukino-chan will be the death of me.

"There just stand there like a good dog and be quiet until I tell you that you can talk." My raven haired friend said in a cuddly cute voice mockingly patting the now frozen Gokudera on his head.

"Hii Gokudera-kun! What did you do to him?"Asked a horror struck Tsuna, while his rain guardian was just smiling beside him thinking that this was just a trick that the le petite Katie-chan pulled.

The said raven haired girl shrugged her shoulders in indifference answering him, "It's no biggie Tsuna cosplayer-san, he just can't excessively use his vocals to screech and kill people but he's not in much danger I promise."

"**MFG RE OFG RT KDFS!" **And immobile Gokudera tried to say, but as you know he can't talk.

"Ara ara~ what an interesting bunch of teens we have here! But as much as I like to see one of the guardians of the Vongola Famiglia suffer, can we know where we are?" an ever smiling Byakuran asked with his trademark smile which creeps the hell out of people when he asked them for something he wants and that's the same smile he's using right now making the occupants of the room move a few inches away from him.

Silence was a bliss but not in this crucial disposition.

He turned his deadly lavender eyes at my hooded friend which in turn avoided his gaze and looked at Katie-chan.

Katei-chan just crossed her arms in response cursing him under her breath turning her deep black eyes at me.

I pointed dumbly at myself as I felt seven pairs of questioning eyes at me.

Sheesh, why it has to be always me?

I grabbed by temples and massaged them in a poor attempt to lessen my growing headache. "You're in my house in Japan, Kashmiro region, Nadeshiko Area, Earth, Solar System, Milky way."

"You mean we're not anywhere near Namimori?" Asked a confused baseball loving rain guardian.

The voice manipulator stared at him in disbelief "Namimori? There's no such thing as Namimori region here. It's just _fictional _location in the famous mafia based anime series KHR Yamamoto cosplayer-san."

UGH! Katie-chan I would so much appreciate if you would stop being tactless for once and let me handle the talking! Can't you see that Byakuran is glaring daggers at you killing you in his mind thinking that you're playing mind games with them and is lying!

"But we have to get back! Stop lying to us! The others might be in great danger if we don't get back there in time!" Wow this is a nice change, an angry Tsuna but as much as I wanted to tell you that all I'm saying is a lie well sorry bud I'm not lying. Heck I can't even bring myself to believe that my damn laptop spitted you people a few hours ago for pete's sake!

"Lying isn't one of Aikyo-chan's fortes so she isn't lying; in fact you people are the one who are suspicious here. We just came from Italy finishing some business and we found you five Katekyo Hitman Reborn cosplayers huddled up on our unconscious friend. So the question is who the hell _**ARE**_ you people?"

My pale blonde friend asked in an menacing voice, although she tends to laugh a lot and like to pull franks on poor people's soul… she's deadly when serious and angry.

"Kufufufu~ I suggest you watch your tongue _**boy**_, we are people you don't wanna mess with and we are in a tight situation here so stop with the games and tell us what we want to know."

God Mukuro you didn't just call Anju-chan a boy didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!

Feeling the hairs on my back stand up, I looked at where Anju-chan was standing and saw her pissed off. Oh boy HE did call her a BOY.

"DID YOU'RE RED CONTACT MADE YOU BLIND YOU ROKUDO MUKURO WANNA BE?! I'M AN EFFING GIRL. READ MY LIPS! I'M. NOT. A. BOY!!" Within a quick tug, she pulled her hood down revealing a pair of two stunningly sharp pale blue eyes, thin brows, pink lips, her face a beautiful red color flushed from anger. Her pale blonde hair which resembles Marche's hairstyle from final fantasy tactics swayed as she made a move to throw her weapons at him aiming for his heart which he avoided gliding to the right side hitting an over expensive painting that my parent would kill me for if they ever find out about this.

You know what? Screw it all! Screw the laws who ever made it not to tell Anime characters that they are not real! They are asking for it might as well go straight and tell them directly they are not real! All I want is some damn dinner and rest and these retards aren't making my mood any better so screw them all knowing they are just fictional characters that is isn't supposed to be here talking, breathing and even _**existing**_.

So before the two could make a good sashimi at each other I decide to interfere for the sake of my stomach and my sanity.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

I took out my favourite weapon, an ace of hearts playing card making it zoom in between the two and hit the innocent vase on the mini table slicing it in clean halves making the water spill from the said decoration while the onlookers could only gape and dumbly stare.

"Anju-chan calm down will you? And as to answer your question a while ago as to who the hell they are. Believe me or not they are the _**real thing**_, my electrocuted and broken laptop spitted them out of nowhere. And as unscientifically impossible it is, trust me it did happen."

She sent me a glare which clearly said "Are you for real?" and I nodded my head in response.

"You five, are not in your world anymore which is to us girls is a famous mafia based anime known as Katekyo Hitman Reborn. You Tsunayoshi Sawada the soon to be tenth boss of the Vongola family together with your guardians as the main characters and this creepy white head as the antagonist in the present anime/manga series." As I said that I walked to my bookshelf clutching the hem of my hakama to prevent me from tripping. I bended a little downwards where I stuff all my mangas getting a few volumes of KHR handling them to a confused Tsuna telling him to share it with his guardians later.

"But—

"No I'm so damn lazy and tired to explain things so just read this damn manga and get over it. And you can't let Byakuran read the manga or he'll know facts about the Vongola you wished he didn't know. And for safety precautions Katie-chan order that marshmallow loving millefiore boss to stand frozen in his spot and close his eyes like our impromptu statue there."I jerked my hand to a frozen storm guardian who was currently producing many thick veins on his forehead. Ha as if! I'm not scared of you Haya-chan! All I have to do is introduce you to the wonderful world of yaoi fandom and make you read some M rated fanfic and you will beg me man, beg me on bended knees crying pools of crimson blood not to show those sticky lemon scenes to your innocent jyuudaime. Haha I'm a sadistic person and proud of it.

I gave all of them a half smile.

"And as for anyone who is hungry and ready to fill their hallow stomachs, I suggest you keep quiet and follow me to the sanctuary of famished people known as the kitchen monsieur's."

With that I did a mock bow making my Sea green hakamashita flutter and walked towards the kitchen eyeing two fossilized white heads. The other temporarily mute and the other momentarily blind.

Hell this is one messed life I have here.

From funny and loving dysfunctional friends to violent anime characters being real.

And that is the story of my life.

The life of Mistuhiko Aikyo.

And it's just getting started.

_**To be continued…?

* * *

**_

**AngelzReaper:** Yes chapter two done! Tell me if your characters are to OOC or something Tateno Atsukino-san and Katlin-chan!! I tried my best to make them in character! Oh and as for the people who are in the story I need a name for our organization! Pls include it in your review when u reply! I'm introducing the Oc's two at a time in any order so yeah…Thank you all God bless ^_^ And to Kyra Ensui-san you and Myraid Lapse-san are a love triangle with Byakuran boy he's one lucky white head hehe.

So did you like it?

Hate it?

Review and let me know your thoughs!

This is AngelzReaper signing out!


	4. Reality Three: Hell

**Title:** Then there were five

**Rated:** Teen for the main OC's cussings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the all of the bishounens included in this story. No one owns them rather than their publisher and the corporation that aired it get it. Yes?

**Summary: **There was a storm, then a portal INSIDE her laptop's screen spitting five people out of it. But what she didn't expect is to meet five of her favourite characters from the KHR series when they are supposed to be fictional characters and are not REAL!

**Warning: **OOCness, OOC'S and BAD GRAMMAR or so I say! Totally insane. You have been warned for the sake of your sanity kufufufufu~

**AngelzReaper: **I wanna thank all the people who reviewed for this story! Kaitlin177, xTsukiyomiKali, Tateno Atsukino, Myriad Lapse, Vall94, Senri Shiki Fan, Jigglypuff's Pillow, San'gre Aisyu Shinigami, Kyra Ensui, CH0C0CANDYZ, KireiHime and Woopa

Im so sorry for the delay of the fic, i got sick for one week so all i could do was take madecine and listen to the doctor to rest. I was practically banned from my laptop back then so I can't type anything even if I wanted to!

Im so sorry readers for the late update but here you have it chapter 3 enjoy reading!

* * *

**T H E N T H E R E W E R E F I V E**

**R E A L I T Y T H R E E  
**

The Beginning of Hell's Requiem

By: AngelzReaper

Hajimari de Gozaimasu!

* * *

Three fictional characters turned to life and two fourteen your old girls followed the female figure wearing a violet hakama with faded silver metallic colors decorated with pink sakura petals and matched with her hakama was a sea green hakamashita embroided with white thread of rose petals and her long sleeves were swaying at her every gesture. As they followed the auburn haired girl to the kitchen, three pairs of wondering eyes observed their surroundings curiously eyeing every weird piece of something excavated that was displayed in the hallways from figurines to paintings.

But they all soon brought to an abrupt stop when their eyes laid on one certain portrait that was done a few days ago by an anonymous painter.

Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and the TYL Rokudo Mukuro stared at their portrait. It was a painting of the Vongola Boss together with his guardians ten years from the future done with fine art. It was framed by just a varnished maroon colored wood with gold and silver linings and just above the frame top in the middle there carved the symbol of the Vongola Family.

At the far left end of the canvas was the Alleno di Sereno (Guardian of the Sun) spurting a wide grin just like his old self did but this Sasagawa Ryohei was more matured wearing a maroon blazer, a red polo shirt and a dark blue tie. His right hand was raised and clenched into a fist like a proud accomplished boxer posing. At the other side of the painting on the right corner was the Alleno di Fulmine (Guardian of Lightning) a fifteen years old Lambo wearing all white from the blazer to the tie, his once unruly hair was styled to perfection that would make girls swoon at the very sight of him. His right hand was holding his signature horn that was raised towards his lips making it look like he was offering it a sexy kiss. Beside the proud sun guardian was the Anello de Tempesta (Guardian of Storm) looking grumpy and sexy at the same time with his usual frown when he is upset at something. His sea green eyes averted to another direction promising death to whoever that unlucky person was, his hair was shorted and trimmed not like his hair when he was in high school. He was wearing a dark brown blazer together with stripped forest green polo and a black necktie.

Just beside the lightning guardian was the Anello di Nebbia (Guardian of Mist) wearing his usual sly grin. His miss matched eyes were smiling with mirth and his hair was in its usual distinctive style. He was wearing a black glossy blazer a white polo and an orange neck tie. Beside the grumpy storm guardian was the ever tranquil Anello di Piogga (Guardian of Rain) with his serious face in a smexy pose looking at the viewer of the painting but he has his everlasting smile on his face. His aura screamed calm but dangerous. Back at the right side, just beside the sly and cunning mist guardian of the Vongola was the Anello di Nuvola (Guardian of Cloud) obviously not in the mood to pose for a portrait and maybe just maybe after the painter did his magnificent work of art he was _'Kamikurosu'd'_ by the said skylark of Namimori. The blood carving carnivore wore a stripped black blazer, and complementing his blazer was his sea green polo while his left hand was captured while he was adjusting his white tie.

And last but definitely not the least was the Anello di Firmamento (Guardian of Sky) in his Hyper Shinuki mode. His eyes were glowing like lit fire serious but deadly calm. His normal timid 'Dame' self was replaced by an air of superiority a true mafia boss they say, as he wore his X gloves burning with his dying will flame. The once short, spiky and wild hair was now soft and tamed and now it cascades pass his shoulders like chocolate waterfalls. He wore a beige blazer cleaned and ironed, his polo was a raven stripped shirt and he wore a gray tie around his neck. And when you look at the picture you'll see seven deadly men of the Vongola Famiglia a frightful existence to the mafia world in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"I-is this really us?" This came from a dumfounded Vongola Decimo reaching his hand to touch the frame of the portrait his eyes never leaving the framed canvas.

Hearing his question, the three girls that were walking ahead of them also stopped, walking back to where the three KHR characters were.

* * *

**Aikyo's POV**

"I-is this us?" I heard the soft but almost feminine voice of Tsuna asked in a whisper reaching his right hand to trace the frame of their TYL portrait anime version awestruck. A smile found its way on my lips as I watched him walking back to the place where three of my favourite anime characters were standing in hushed footsteps.

"Well if you put it this way, then yes that's the famous Vongola Famiglia ten years in the future. I don't know about Tsuna-san here because they never revealed what you really looked like in the manga of in the series in the future arc, so most people presumed that you would look like that. Aren't you handsome fellow eh Tsunayoshi-san?" I gave him a sly smirk looking pointedly at his direction which made the sky ring bearer blush ten shades of red! Uwah~ kawaii.

**~inner fangirl squeals and faints~**

"Kufufufu~ are you girls interested at what Sawada Tsunayoshi looks like in my time?" An air of mystery surrounded the mist guardian as he said this, his double colored eyes gleaming with mischievousness as he asked the question as if he was scheming something in that twisted mind of his.

**~Inner fangirl is revived and is hastily nodding her head like a crazy~**

Ignoring my nagging intuition and the Fuji Syuusuke like signs when he was in his sadist mode, me Katie-chan and Anju-chan nodded our heads in unison rapidly as a reply.

"Kufufufu~ kochi oide yo." He said using his gloved finger wobbling in to and fro as a sign that we should go all ears on his statement and inch closer to the dangerous yet sexy Vongola family member.

We moved a lil bit closer to a TYL Rokudo Mukuro while the mist guardian bended on our height his luscious lips close on our red ready ears.

"Sore wa ne…"

We inched closer in anticipation hearing his husky voice purr.

"…Hi-mi-tsu…"

Damn it you're so sly you Rokudo Mukuro you! ARGH! We almost did an anime fall but this is the REAL world so if you fall on all fours your head first that will really HURT and a gory scene that is.

"Kufufufu no fu~"

Argh! I should've let my guard down at him! I just know he's planning something and I let him get me with his looks and irresistible voice! Never mind, let's just go to the kitchen before I eat this guys alive from starvation. My stomach grumbled in agreement.

As we reached the heavenly doors of the kitchen, I almost sang hallelujah from pure bliss because now I can feed my rumbling abdomen from the lack of normal intake of food and I was about to _skip _my way there like little red riding hood when Tsuna shot me a look saying that he's creeped out so I stop myself from further embarrassment. When I opened the white doors of my kitchen, both Katie-chan and Anju-chan bolted in their favourite spots from the white island counter just beside the glass dining table smiling widely spinning on their chairs while giggling. Soon enough, three of our five special guests stepped inside the kitchen/ dining room led by their boss Sawada Tsunayoshi. But his grand entrance was ruined when I saw him fidget while walking sloppily followed by an ever calm and smiling Yamamoto Takeshi and the cunning pineapple head had his gloved hand on his chip as if figuring something out.

They glanced briefly at our direction, the Vongola Decimo offering a weak smile, the rain guardian sporting a wide grin and lastly the mist guardian giving us one of his bone chilling smiles before suiting themselves on the seats of our glass table talking in hushed whisper silently reading the manga I gave them earlier at the same time.

It seems like they want to discuss this topic to themselves so let's just leave them be and cook dinner shall we? I prepared the pots, the frying pans, the knives and all the other utensils for cooking and laid them on the counter, when was about to grab and open the cupboards containing the food supplies, I felt a tug on my sleeve and there lo and behold the speed daemon standing beside me.

"Are trying to give me a heart attack?! How many times do I have to tell you don't do that speed thing on me?!"

"Mou I'm sorry Aikyo-chan, do you need help with cooking?"

And you know the answer I gave her? Well it was a flat out "NO."

"Awww, let me cook too Aikyo-chan I'll cook one of my specialties!"

Yeah right, one of your specialties you say? You call those blue, squishy moving things jell-o, I call them toxic.

"No, anything you cook is hazardous for someone's health. You can't help either because you and Shiki-chan are not called the bloodied _**pranksters**_ for no apparent reason."

"Aikyo-chan I promise I won't do anything this time!"

"No, the last time you promised me that…you almost killed Sakaraya-chan making her eat that pink omelette that you _**baked**_, thank god all she got was amibiasis."

"_And I'm afraid that you would send me and the others straight to our deathbeds if I let you do your thing here playing with the food."_

"I just want to help!"

"You can help by letting those three feel comfortable around here and help them believe what I said earlier is true. It seems that the three are still in doubt about their fictional existence."

An irritable voice manipulator came into view with a serious face on, while her raven bangs covered almost half of her face preventing me to see her eyes "Who would believe someone who they just met a few hours ago telling them that they do not exist in the real world when their whole life they thought that they are in control of their actions, not just being manipulated some mangaka who made their anime series and comics. Heck, I'm surprised that Byakuran and Mukuro didn't lash out on you and the others still act civilized towards us."

At the moment my blonde Marché look alike friend also stopped spinning from her seat and also stopped her pleading abandoning her playful nature in favour of her stern one. "Katie-chan is right Aikyo-chan, I didn't thought that you would lost your cool and go straight ahead and tell them that they are not real. That's one hard blow for someone's existence."

I sighed in defeat knowing the two of my friends were right, but they'll eventually know about it with all the anime items here in my house and what's more painful than lying to someone and hurting them in the process.

"I know but they'll eventually know the truth that and you know I hate lying the most so why would _**I **_lie myself hmm?" I said.

"We are not the ones to speak Aikyo-chan; I know that the others would agree with me when I say that even our existence is questionable. We should've died in that accident four years ago…everyone boarding that plane did but we _didn't_, instead we find ourselves stuck in a body of somebody else living their life with untouched extraordinary powers to boost." Anju-chan said.

"All because of that ferryman." A solemn Katie-chan finished lowering her head on the counter.

At the mention of the word 'ferryman' all three of us became solemn the memory of _**that **_day flashed into our minds and for once silence reign supreme at our presence making the young mafioso boss and his other two guardians look at us from their position on the glass table stopping what they are doing at the moment.

Oh shoot!

"I-it's nothing! We're just umm talking about girls stuffs here so don't mind us right girls?" What a shitty lie!

My female Gokudera counterpart friend sighed and faced the trio with a blank face speaking in a monotone voice. "Unless you want to indulge yourselves on a sensitive topic about a girl's monthly cycle we don't mind at all, please enlighten us gentleman anything about what you know regarding what happens when the sperm cell of a male fertilizes the female egg cell during sexual intercourse."

If you think Tsuna and Yamamoto's reaction when Lambo said that he saw so many boobies while he was bathing with Kyoko and the others, well this was EPIC! All three of them, yes you heard me right people all three of them literally fell from their seats, had major blushes on their faces and was trying to hide their bleeding noses using my KHR mangas! OMG the nerve!

"Hey if I spot even a tiny bit of blood on my manga's I swear to kami even if you're my favourite characters I won't be merciful!" And to add more effect, I dangerously hoisted an ace of spades in my hands sliding the tip of the card at my jaw line before throwing it in between the space where the baseball freak and the pineapple head was missing an hairs breathe.

"Hii!"

Nice dodge Tsu-chan, is that the famous Vongola intuition? Impressive. I saw him heave a sigh of relief when he dodged my card in time.

"I don't miss two times so be warned."

Now, after messing a little with the three I'm feeling hungrier than before! I wasted all my precious energy arguing with them sheesh! That reminds me I need to cook dinner! I puffed my cheek in anger trotting where my card was perched to retrieve it, in a slow pace. I passed the still nose bleeding trio sniggering at their disposition. While I was doing this, my prankster friend giggled to herself as she sashayed her way to my music component in the Kitchen plugging her PSP and then played Pre Parade in Toradora.

As the intro played, I chocked at my own saliva when I saw Katie-chan cosplaying at Taiga with a shinai on her shoulder in a badass position. And just beside her was a mini version of Ryuuji cosplayed by my dagger wielding friend wig, boy's uniform and all.

They looked at each other criticizing each other's appearance before bursting into laughter saying how ridiculous one another are cosplaying as Taiga and Ryuuji. As to where on earth did they got their costumes from, I have no idea but seeing them out of their sombre mode was great and was now outdoing each other at cosplaying.

The now Taiga cosplaying voice manipulator was swaying on her spot like a drunkard, she pointed her shinai at Anju-chan now turned to Ryuuji "Na Ryuuji, Minorin…Monorin…IS MINE! I WON'T HAND HER TO YOU RYUUJI" OH MY GOD LOL

Anju-chan acted like she was surprised by her confession but she knows she was just fooling around. Blame bored-ness people, it can do a lot of things to someone.

"T-taiga, I didn't know you swing that way!"

"No matter which way I swing that's none of your business! Minorin is MINE MINE MINE!" God she's turning Taiga into a Lesbo and I can't stop laughing from it.

After throwing a tantrum, she went to Anju-chan and started poking her with her shinai non to lightly in a fast momentum. I left the two to their own devices and went to the cupboards to see what I can cook for dinner. Don't get me wrong here, I'm not expert chef and I guess I can cook ok. I only have limited knowledge on food well I least I know what's edible and what's toxic compared to my friend who just **love** to stuff _everything_ in one dish.

Reaching at the nearby cupboard to savage for our food hunt, I found nothing but a void space, spider webs and a crawling big hairy spider.

"…"

Spider

SPIDER

_**SPIDER**_

**S-P-I-D-E-R**

"S-S-SPIDER!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Screaming at the top of my aired lungs, I dashed out without caring that I'm acting so out of my usual character. Only three words people…I HATE SPIDERS!

Grabbing hold on the nearest murder weapon I could use to exterminate my number one enemy, I hovered the pot just above the poor unsuspecting creature ready to squish the living day light out of it when something hit my ammo making it slip from my grasp…a dagger?

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MR. SNUGGLES AIKYO-CHAN!"

Wait, WHAT?! THAT, THAT DETESTABLE _**THING **_IS MR SNUGGLES HER SUPPOSEDLY CUTE PET? The same pet that I was supposed to meet and *gulp* pat?

"You mean to say that Mr. Snuggles is that _**thing**_?"I said pointing a shaky finger at the Tarantula in front of me.

To my surprise, my pale blonde friend kneeled down to the floor and practically cooed the creature.

"Yes, that's Mr. Snuggles. Didn't I tell you when I was about to leave for Italia I came here to visit and make you meet my pet but you're absent at that time doing some important matters so I waltzed inside your house and left Mr. Snuggles inside his cage with a note didn't I…hmm wait…oh I forgot to write the note oops…"

Yeah right you forgot the effing note saying that you let a deadly Tarantula inside my damn house to wonder and _**spawn**_! And you know I HATE spiders I bet you really left it here for my torment!

"Now now, you haven't properly met each other yet don't you?"

"Nope we haven't Anju-chan and I intend to let it stay that way so keep that bug away from me before I shred it to tiny spider pieces."

"Aww but Aikyo-chan, Mr. snuggle doesn't bite and he's well behaved! I personally trained him myself to do_** stuffs**_!" She gave me an encouraging smile.

"Oh yeah? Stuffs like scare the shit out of people with his hairy goodness and how about biting them to death?"

"Come on Aikyo-chan that's Hibari's job. Just say hi to Mr. Snuggles and pat him on his head and then we'll be good and done please?!" Cue puppy dog eyes on to the EXTREME!

Ugh! Must resist the EXTREMELY c-cute puppy dog eyes.

I looked at her direction and to my utter horror even the spider was giving me puppy dog eyes! THE HELL!

Sheesh fine ok!

Moving an inch closer to my doom, I bended on Anju-chan's height eyeing the spider on her small hands with suspicion. "O-ok *gulp* please don't bite me Mr. Spider." And then I patted him on his hairy head totally grossed out, and when I retracted my hand from that damnable thing…it looked at me with its black beady shiny eyes sparkling before jumping right in front of my face staying there like that.

"AHHHHHHHH GET THIS THING OFF ME GET IT OFF! GET IT OF ME!!!!"

"Awww Mr. Snuggles liked you Aikyo-chan! Well if he didn't like you he should've bitten you and the last person that Mr. Snuggles had bitten died after five seconds."

The me that was running with an ornamental Tarantula spider on her face was ignored by the owner. Damn it you prankster, when I get this bug off of me I will put it in a juicer together with apples, and grapes juice it and then make you drink it!

As a last light of hope, I ran to the table where Tsuna tachi were surprising them with my sudden appearance "PLEASE PLEASE GET _**THIS**_ THING OFF OF ME!" Seeing was hard with a dangerous being in front of your face blocking your eyes so I crashed in the first thing I came contact with… and that was fortunately the Vongola Decimo himself crashing into him in an awkward embrace.

"Hii!" We should've crashed and became tangled limbs on the hard floor if it wasn't for Yamamoto and Mukuro catching us both at the same time.

"Thanks you guys and I'm sorry for bumping you Tsuna-san, but will somebody please…GET THIS FUCKING SPIDER OFF OF ME!"

"Kufufufu~ oya oya that's not how you ask people for favours ojou-chan but in any case I'd be glad to help."

Even with the spider on my face I can see a glint of something and with my body sensing danger I dodged something that was supposed to hit me on the face. The force of my spin sent the bug off of my facade and to the young Mafioso Boss's back crawling up and down his spine as if snuggling with him.

"Hii why is a spider at my back!" And just like me a while ago, he ran in circles just like in the anime when he is spazing about something.

"Kufufufu~ I would be glad to Vongola."Hey wait is that the glinting thing I saw earlier! Its Mukuro's Trident no wonder I felt shivers go down and up my spine.

"Ahahaha is that a toy spider on your back Tsuna? It looks so real!" No Yamamoto that is the real thing so be a good guardian and get rid of that pesky bug for your boss and me and all will be dandy.

As if reading my mind, the rain guardian scooped the snuggling Mr. Snuggles from a spazing Tsuna smiling hi pika pika smile entrancing even the most dangerous bugs in the damn planet even Mr. Snuggles was speechless.

"Sugei na, when I hold it like this it feels so real too! It even moves on its own!" Yamamoto Takeshi! For your own safety I advise you to put that Tarantula down, back away slowly then make a mad dash for it that's poisonous!

My speed daemon friend came skipping into view holding her pet's cage. "Yamamoto-san over here!" She opened the said cage letting the spiky raven haired put it inside gently "Thanks Yama-san!" and then vanished again.

Now that fiasco is done time to tell all the occupants of the house about the bad news. We have no food left to cook and thus we have to eat outside. Damn I don't want to go outside because the probability of seeing _**'the bitch' **_and her lackeys is high but no choice I must face her sooner or later.

"Guys, sorry to say that I think my parents have lost some of their intellectual thinking during their love love travel and forgot to restock the food in the house and thus we have to eat outside."

As I said that, I was adjusting my hakamashita to look more decent before nodding at my two friends "Katei-chan you and Anju-chan go fetch the two impromptu statues in the living room we're going to Areno District."

"Okay/Uso Aneki!" Came the hyperactive replies.

Sigh. This two are so temperamental sometimes I just can't keep up with them.

"Ano…Aikyo-san?"

"Yes Tsuna-san?"

"What kind of place is Areno District? And aren't we allowed go outside or something. If what you said earlier is true then…"

"It's okay Tsuna-san, Areno District is a place solely for Anime Otaku's here in Nadeshiko. And you guys will pass as Katekyo Hitman Reborn cosplayers even if you are yourselves Tsuna-san."I gave him an encouraging pat on his shoulder before my ears were once again assaulted by piercing voices.

"Shut up stupid woman I don't wanna hear you talk anymore!"

"You are the one who should stop talking and listen! We're going outside to eat dinner and if you don't shut that fucking mouth of yours we'll leave you here to starve!"

God they're at it again, will just Katei-chan throw her hate of him out of the window or something? I know he hates Gokudera on what he did on Belphegor on their ring match but that's over and done with and if this continues I won't be able to hear anymore at the end of the week.

"I don't care! And jyuudaime is not coming with you! It's dangerous for him out in the open!"

"Are you stupid?! How many times do I have to tell you that you're not in your world anymore! The only danger he will be facing here are rapid flesh eating fangirls!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HYELL UP! I'VE DIED TWO TIMES IN MY GAME FOR ALL THE NAGGING YOU OLD COUPLE ARE MAKING SO STOP BEFORE I GO BANKAI ON YOU!"

I don't know whether to laugh or cringe when I heard an angry Anju-chan said that playing PSP on a corner not far from us. But that did the trick because the bickering of Gokudera and Katie-chan stopped immediately at that.

_Jumping!!! Yes, oh ride on time  
reach for it, make a sound, go for it One more time  
the shouting voice of that guy is revived  
I want to try a love like that Get on time  
I can fly You can fly  
is there a prohibition to flying?  
Yeah all right!  
because being cute isn't enough BURNING HIT TIME_

Hey wait! That's my ringtone which means my cellphone is ringing, I wonder where did I put that blasted phone…I searched the depths of my pocket on my hakama searching for my phone. Finally grabbing a hold of it finding it in my right pocket, I fished it out and flipped it open.

**Outoro Ryuuki calling…**

Strange my loli friend never calls me unless it's something urgent...

"Hello Ryuuki-chan it's me Aikyo-chan speaking."

I blanched on the spot hearing her words, the situation 'we' have been taking care of for the last four years has taken its turn from bad to worse.

"…Okay I understand. Meet us at the usual place."

Biting my lip drawing blood in an attempt to stop myself from shouting in frustration, I forced all my anxieties aside plucking up a bittersweet smile.

"Come on guys their waiting at Areno district." I ushered them one by one outside the house eager to confront my tensai friend about she said over the phone.

What I thought was an ordinary dinner night out has turned to out be a start of a requiem.

"…_The hell's gate that appeared in front of us four years ago has been reopened. Chaos shall befall mankind…in order to save humanity, they must know of our existence…"_

_"After years of hiding our ability why now...?"  
_

…

As they excited Aikyo's mansion heading towards the big main gate, three figures hovering over a top of a nearby building stood watching.

"_**The portal that was supposed to bring about daemons from the underworld sent those anime character instead? Interesting, let's see what role they'll fit in…in this false world where I write their stories...a world of make believe."**_

_**Tsuzuku…?**_

_**

* * *

**_**AngelzReaper: **Finally done with chapter four yipeeeeeeee!!!

I didn't introduce any OC's on this chap but in the next there will be three so be ready for it! I put some hints as to what happened to the main OC's in the past and how did they got their skills. I hope u liked it XD

So did u like it?

Hate it?

Read and review!**_  
_**


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! CH5 Preview

**Reaper-chan: **OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FICCY LIKE...4 EFFING MONTHS!!!! I KNOW I LOST MY READERS BECAUSE OF NOT UPDATING BUT I ASSURE YOU I WON'T BE ABANDONING THIS FIC! THE PLOT IS JUST TOO PRECIOUS TO BE ABANDONED!

**Ailac:** *enters the room in a grumpy mood* well Reaper-dono i think your readers would appreciate it if YOU would start typing the remaining half of chapter four, and this Ailac would most be pleased if you start typing like a good authoress you are and not screaming at the top of your LUNGS! *evil glare*

**Reaper-chan:** *back away* EEP! I KNOW I KNOW! I'M ALMOST FINISHED WITH CHAPTER FOUR SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME x.x

**Ailac:** *crosses his hand over his chest* Hn.

**Reaper-chan:** And to my readers who still wan this story to be continued --

**Ailac: **As if i think some of your readers are planning to assassinate you when they read this...not updating for 4 months shame on you!

**Reape-chan: **As I was saying, those readers that are involved in the story, yup all eight of you gals. I just wan you to mail me or put it as an review to this Author's Note the full info of your charas because I really need it detailed. The first time you guys sent your bios its either imcomplete and some of the details were scattered in the future reviews or emails so i had a hard time compilling them TT_TT

* * *

**Name:** (Last Name) (Fist Name)

**Appearance:** (eye color) (hair color and length) (height) (most favored clothes and accessories)

**Age:**

**Attitude:  
**

**Pairing: **(nah is OK if you gals dun give me that i know your pairing hehe XD)**  
**

**Fighting Abilities:** (just give me 2 to three abilities and as you can see in the OC intros in Then there were five some of your abilities clash with the other OC's so i'd like you to pick 3 of your main ability that you prefer used in battle)

**Natural Abitities:** (like cooking, singing etc. etc.)

**Habits:** (swearing a lot like Katie-chan or playing the psp like Anju-chan or likes to say intellectual phrases or smthn hehe)

**Weapon:** (if there's any that you prefer and in detail pls.)

LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST!

**Our organization name: **(If you want to suggest about the name you can ask me about the story and I'l tell you about some details ^_^)

* * *

**Reaper-chan:** and for those who's OC's haven't appeared in the story yet, you can mail me how you want your chars to be introduced and ill see what can I do about it!

**Ailac:** Just admit that you lack the abilities to write good character introduction Nayeli-dono.

**Reaper-chan:** *pouts* mou will you stop that Ailac-chan! IS this about looking like a 12 year old shotacon butler in Shot Through the heart?

**Ailac:** *mumble mumble*

**Reaper-chan:** What I can't hear you mou!

**Ailac:**...yes...

**Reaper-chan: **Well what do you know...If you dislike being a shotacon butler in that story then i guess...

**Ailac:** *looks at his muse with interest*

**Reaper-chan:**...i guess you can be the same shotacon butler in this story too HAHAHAHAHA!

**Ailac:** *is pissed off* *whispers* ...i'm gonna send you to hell one of these days you sadistic author you...

**Reaper-chan:** ...o...k...let's pretend I didn't here that anyways here's a random preview of chapter four of Then there were Five enjoy!

* * *

"God I fucking hate fangirls, but what I hate the most are the obsessive ones that **_stalk_**!" The now newly dressed Katie-chan spitted that sentence with venom glaring at the pack of girls that were gathering before us.

She was wearing a violet Kimono top and hip hugging fitted jeans to match with her low heeled black strapped sandals kicking some girls at their shins if they dared to take a step to our personal bubble.

On the other hand, my dagger wielding friend smiled a sadistic smile while playing her PSP enjoying the torment the girls were receiving in an angered Katie-chan giggling while discreetly throwing her dagger to another fangirl who attempted to glomp at a poor terrified Tsuna. Skipping towards his direction, she gave him an assuring pat on the back and staying at his right side aggravating the still irritated right hand man of the Vongola Decimo.

She may look like she's a carefree, laughing and innocent girl on the outside but I know she's seriously pissed off when one of the stalkers bumped into her causing the said teen to recoil from the impact and thus releasing her grip from her favourite game console almost making it hit the floor. Keyword: ALMOST with a flick of her hand she caught the black PSP back in her grasp but upon her utter horror the background screen flashed a raven color and the words GAME OVER flashed into incredulous her eyes. My Marche look-alike friend stood rooted in her ground, hands twitching her pale blonde fringes covering most part of her heart shaped face. As she lifted her face in a slow phase looking like she's in a trance, her face sported a wide grin but with the murderous aura and the angry mark on her forehead I could tell that when she put her hand in her pockets to fiddle with her daggers she's ready to strike and kill.

Rabid Fangirls.

Just thinking that such beings exists makes my blood boil to the highest level but imagine when I see several of them in one place loitering makes me feel murderous. It's not like I'm not a fangirl myself, but take note 'I DO NOT MAKE IT A HABIT TO STALK PEOPLE!' Well that's what's those stupid girls were doing right now, **_stalking _**us namely the Katekyo bishies dressed in assorted anime clothing.

Some wore Sailormoon costumes, while others had K-ON costumes on, the others wore some female ninja clothing from Naruto while some were dressed in Police costumes from you're under arrest…oh how slutty they look flashing their undies.

If I knew that a stalking spree would happen, then I shouldn't have taken the guys with me outside because the moment I opened the steel gates of my residence coughmansioncough all eyes were on them like they are some kind of Hollywood celebrities. And as we gained distance from my humble abode, the numbers of girls trailing us just increased by a hundred fold completely scattered all over the place giggling and admiring the group of five good looking bishies that they think were Katekyo Hitman Reborn cosplayers.

Heh, if only they knew…But never mind that I don't want another very long speech explaining how to compute time and a very long saying about it either from Ryuuki-chan we need to get there at 5 pm.

A few Minutes Later…

This is getting…as Shikamaru from Naruto would say…troublesome.

When I turn my head to look back, all I can see are eyes.

Ranging from black, brown to blue piercing and calculating eyes were glaring broadswords and daggers at me, Anju-chan and Katei-chan as we made our way through the busy yet lively streets of Areno District together with the Katekyo boys. Most of the girl's population were openly staring at us with fierce eyes blazing with heated jealousy as they planned our hypothetical death through their envious fangirl minds. I acted as if nothing was happening brushing off roughly every bitch that came to view, the voice manipulator of our group was grumbling and has a thick vein on her forehead covered by her raven bangs restraining herself from committing homicide from the all the spiteful whispers coming from here and there while my game freak friend ala Matt of Death Note was gripping her PSP tightly her knuckles were turning white at the stiffness of her hold and I'm surprised myself that her PSP didn't broke from her strength.

"Come on girls just ignore those pests and continue walking, if we even stop for a second I'm afraid that I would commit a very serious **crime** including those who are **_stupid_** enough to follow." My subtle warning was ignored as the girls continued to trail us like loyal puppies wagging their tails on their own personal love masters in their unstable minds.

**~face palm~**

_"I didn't know that fangirls can be THIS stupid, I bet the only things on their minds are uke and seme or…never mind even if I read yaoi fics with slight pairings, just thinking about _**it**_ in detail makes me wanna puke."_

"I don't know whom I wanted to kill the most right now, those slutty girls that are indiscreetly following us or the one who made us walk all the way to Areno, can't that jiji summon us with style or something?"

_"I totally agree with Katei-chan there, even though a little walk will do us some good exercise it won't hurt him to send someone to pick us from my house and meet him in his house instead of just meeting Ryuuki-chan in the usual café and attract fangirls." _

**~sigh~**

In my opinion there are two types of fangirls. The first type is the subtle ones, those who admire their object of affection from afar and knows how to keep their inner fangirl self at bay. They smile and giggle to themselves seeing their crush pass by and smiles back shyly when their crush acknowledge their existence.

Now the second type of fangirls are the aggressive ones, they are the spawn of the devil there to terrorize and corrupt one's mind and bend a Canon's character love preference from a girl character to a boy character thus making the yaoi fandom for their and their twisted reader's own pleasure and to the main character's demise. And I'd be damned if I let these Rabid Flesh Eating Fangirls or RFEF for short know that these Katekyo bishies are the **real thing** because they stalk, they blackmail, they gather information, they creep Canon characters out and most of all they **_spawn _**at a rapid rate they over rule the fandom now a days and some others can only look by and shiver in response.

So my friends the ones that were gazing adoring and obsessive eyes on our favourite Katekyo characters that were thrown to our world was the RFEF one's going all goo-goo gaga over Rokudo Mukuro shouting in between the lines of "Kyaa~ it's TYL Mukuro-sama!" to "Mukuro-sama I don't mind if you make a contract with me, just make sure it'll last forever!" while some others faint on the spot with a love stricken expression on their ugly pimpled faces.

"…"　四_^ yup you guessed it right he's smiling…in a bad way.

And why am I feeling that something REALLY bad is going to happen when THE Rokudo Mukuro smiles that kind of smile which makes Tsuna faint on the spot.

**THUD**

God Tsuna DID faint.

_"Why kami did I HAVE to be such an unfortunate person T_T?"_

I heaved a sigh bending my body towards the unconscious Vongola Decimo poking him seeing if he is awake.

No response.

_"Well I guess I just have to give him a piggy back ride, it's not as if he's heavy or anything."_

As I slowly took Tsuna's left arm to get him off the floor, I froze in the middle of my action when I heard this sentence coming out from some an uberly dumb yaoi fangirl "Too bad TYL Hibari-sama is not around, they make a GOOD couple KYAAA~!"

Instead of snapping at the girl for her incuriously bold statement in front of the REAL former Kokuyo leader, he flashed his my-smile-is-too-innocent-for-my-own-good-so-fawn-at-it-and-be-awed-at-my-prawness-smile to the pair of girls who was just a few meters away from him who I thought would instantaneously combust any moment from his love (hate) heated stare. Mukuro's sadistic smile widen although it look too innocent for the girls to comprehend while they stood there imitating the color of a ripe tomato blushing from head to foot at the attention that was given to them by the purple headed mist guardian.

Letting go of his trident which lay upright and in the same position when he held it, he briskly walked to the blushing duo opening his pair of mismatched eyes in the process. He snaked his right hand on the surprised blonde's waist while his left was gently placed on the girls chin as he made sure they made eye contact.

And then everything around us literally stopped, as if you took the remote out of nowhere and clicked the pause button. I can tell that every girl in the vicinity were hanging an anticipating the next of this sadistic persons actions for his own damn entertainment.

He flashed one last sweet smile before uttering words that girls would surely kill and assassinate for "Boku no keyaku shimasen ka ojou-chan?"

The girl being poor at heart fainted and lay limp in Nappo-kun's arms like a lifeless doll and is it just me or is that her soul coming out of her body blushing!?

Followed by an al out I don't know how many KYAAAA by the fangirls making red hearts afloat into the sky, some fainted, some were aroused and some were just neutral cuz they are just not Mukuro fangirls.

THUD.

And another one bites the dust as I saw the blonde's partner faint to the ground.

_"Good this I got over my crush on him and is now after Tsuna or my predicament will be worse than hers."_

"WATASHI MOU MOKURO-SAMA KYAAA!!!!"

"BACK OFF BITCH HIS MINE!"

"YOU TWO BACK OF HE'S MINE!"

"HA AS IF TWO A CUP GIRLS WOULD SUIT MOKURO-SAMA'S TASTE! BACK OFF CUZ' HE'S DEFINITELY GOING FOR ME! I HAVE E CUP HOOTIES!"

"NO HE'S SOOOO GONNA MARRY ME SO GO ON A DARK CORNER AN INDULGE YOURSELVES IN SELF PITY, HE'S MINE RAWR!"

Great just great, can't this day get any worse?

"KYAA MITE MITE IT'S GOKUDERA-KUN!!!!! SQUEEEEEE!!!!!"

"WAI WAI!"

Okay forget I _asked_.

"GOKUDERA-SAMA CHOTTO MATTE!"

"YAMAMOTO-SAN SUTEKI!"

"Hahaha sankyuu na!" cue Yamamoto's trademark bishie smile.

GRR THAT'S IT! I OFFICIALLY HATE FANGIRLS ESPECIALLY THE YAOI ONES!

"URUSAI! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID GIRLS!" Zoom goes an angry storm guardian being chased by bitches.

"GOKUDER-SAN!"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME BITCHES!" walks faster.

"AWWW HAYA-CHAN IS SUPER KAWAII!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! HAYA-CHA—

CRASH!

Well Gokudera-san choose whether you argue to your fangirls or walk because you may bump into conspicuous objects conveniently build there for your torment like that pole you just crashed into. If you were still in the Katekyo verse then all you'll ever get it's a large bump on your head if you're lucky but since you're in our world now, well you need to fix that bleeding head of yours right about now or your fangirls shall have the opportunity to rape you out in the open and that's a scene I wouldn't want to miss ohohoho~ oh how evil am I. I will video cam it and post it on youtube or in Veoh then sell the copies to all the Gokudera fans in the whole wide world.

* * *

**Reaper-chan: **So there you have it people a sneal preview of chappie 4. I'm making sure to write half comedy and half serious on that chappy for your entertainment hehe! and if you wanna know some details about this shotacan here...well hes my O'C in shot through the heart read the last chappie there that's his description XD And while I'm at it i need a name for our organization gals *sighs*

Oh and pls vote on which baby you want to pop out next ch. Reborn & Fon or Reborn & Coronello?

AngelzReaper signing out!

Peace guys!


	6. Reality Four: A Taste of Fangirl Torture

**Reaper-chan:** *is pinned to the wall with various silverware's* Ailac PLEASE LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!! *is wriggling herself to get free*

**Ailac:** *is sipping tea the nearby table and is pissed of* did you say anything Reaper-dono?

**Reaper-chan:** I said I'm sorry ok! it's not my fault that our network connection got cut off for whatever effing reason just before I updated! And it took me two months to find and internet shop near my house T_T!

**Ailac:** *glares at Reaper-chan with his miss-matched eyes* why don't you say that to your reviewers Reaper-dono! You left them hagging in the air for two months! *flings a silver butter knife to Reape-chan's direction barely missing her*

**Reaper-chan:** YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS LATER TO SHRIMP! I'LL SICK AIKYO-CHAN ON YOU! AND NO MATTER WHATEVER YOU DO TO TORTURE ME YOU'RE STILL A SHOTACAN IN THIS FIC AND IN SHOT THROUGH THE HEART SO THERE!

**Ailac: ***numerous vein pops on his forehead* Before I torture my mistress any further, I'm here to present you chapter four of Then There were five *growls towards Reape-chan's direction*

**Tsuna:** *walks inside the room and sees a the sobbing authoress that is hagging on the wall* O.O Hii what happened to you Reaper-chan?!!

**Ailac:** *flings a barrages of silverwares' at Tsuna's way* just do the disclaimer before i decide to torture you with Reaper-chan.

**Tsuna:** *is terrified* Re-repear-chan doesn't own any of the KHR character's just her OC Aikyo and any other OC's are own by their respective creators.

**Ailac:** Please read chapter four to your hearts content *smiles sadistically*

* * *

**T H E N T H E R E W E R E F I V E**

**R E A L I T Y FOUR  
**

Fangirl's Torture

By: AngelzReaper

Hajimari de Gozaimasu!

* * *

Drip…

The sound of a single droplet of something liquid awakened her dull senses, making her open her eyes in response only to be greeted by an eternity of darkness…

Drip…

With a heaved sigh, she closed her eyes hiding her chocolate orbs with her eyelids laying still in what she thought was the ground only to volt upright in a sitting position feeling her surroundings. Yes she was lying on the ground but it was filled with something liquefied and if only she could see in this dark abyss she is certain to know what kind of substance she was doused with.

Drip…

As if to answer her prayers, light peaked from a far away distance. Slowly but surely that single steam of light started to engulf the darkness lightening the scenery…

Drip…

She almost puked at the sight, pure crimson red blood…she was laying in a pool of red blood her whole body soaking wet of the said watery substance.

Drip…

Drip…

As light enveloped the area, her eyes widen in pure horror, her body shaking from inside out as she sat there facing eight bloody carcasses with the faces she's too familiar with not to forget.

And she was jolted from that nightmare with a blood curling scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

**Aikyo's POV**

Utterly fossilized in mid step at that little trip from my memory lane, I took my time regaining my lost breath almost stepping on a pebble on the road. I just have to HAVE the _flashback _of that **scene! **Out of all my memories why is it had to be that **one** ugh! The nauseas smell of fresh blood, the horrid site and especially seeing my body torn in so many pieces doesn't make me FEEL _any_ better!

Why must that accident torture me so! WHY ME! WHY US?! GOD DAMMIT!

I can still visualize the face of that damnable creature who tortured us to death, took halve of our souls that left us hanging in between the line of life and death and most of all, the one responsible for us being here in this parallel reality where everything is fucking messed up! His evil laughter still echoing in my mind!

The worst thing is I only watched as that devil tormented my friends one by one until he breaks their will and their souls and I can't do anything about it but sit there like an idiot gaping.

My mood practically dropped from happy-go-lucky-pretend-to-be-an-idiot-girl to a downright PMS'ing-murderous-girl. I tell you damn flashbacks, plus stress, plus psychotic friends, plus bishounen overload and THEIR FANGIRLS equals a not SO HAPPY me ready to maul anyone with a rusty chainsaw wearing a hockey mask.

When I get the flashbacks with gory scenes like that, and especially when there is blood included on that memory I can't help but feel murderous…It reminds me how weak we are back then…how weak **I** _am_ back then…and I can't help but remember the times when everything was just…just _**normal.**_ When we are still ourselves, just normal teenage anime otaku girls with our own bodies chatting with each other through YM or MSN. Where we would write anime fanfics and chat and chat nonstop about our favourite anime's without a care in the world. But now…It's different, so many things has happened that change our lives forever after gruesome accident.

Ugh! What the hell am I doing?! I'm…I'M ANGSTING! THE HELL!!

No I won't angst and wallow in self pity and become and emo and slit my wrist! The girls would torture me, write fanfics about me pairing me to Orochimaru making me regret ever living, kill me and then bring me back to life only to do it again and again IF I did that! Imagine that…THAT paedophile as my bf doing kinky things and kissing and tonguing and everything! EWWWWWWW!!!

Giving a mushroom sigh, I tried to calm myself rearranging the scattered emotions inside of me before I lost it. So while I was doing that, the outside my face turned neutral, and my ice princess mask was put on without me realizing it. I closed my eyes hoping it would help me to calm down even just a little bit tuning the outside world, but THAT devil's face keeps popping inside my head haunting me. As my anger reached its boiling point, my face turned as cold and emotionless as a block of ice.

"_Gotta calm down; forget about that incident that happened four years ago…no one blames me for it."_

So before I magically summon a chainsaw out of nowhere and use it to try murder people, let's discuss something else…well something else like why did I have to be so retarded today deciding to leave the sanctuary of my beloved foreboding house and grace the dangerous streets of Nadeshiko with my presence in this particular year, month, day and hour? And why am I so _dumb_ to think that the guys won't ATTRACT any unnecessary attention! OH how WRONG I was man! Not only did they attract every kind of GIRL on the district but they also made ENEMIES unknown to them who are the boyfriends/husbands of the girl population who had a major crush on them at that given moment and boy DO they want to throw their dead decimated bodies to Tokyo Bay.

And as if faith was against me, while I was silently musing thinking these thoughts I collided with a thick pole in the side walk forever leaving the indent of my face in there together with a trail of blood, a bird chirped from a nearby sakura tree darting its beady black eyes at my predicament, I glared back at it with the intent to castrate and kill but it only gave another jovial chirp as if silently mocking me in its own bird-y way.

"_Damn BIRD! How DARE you mock me! I swear to Osiris that when I see your pathetic soul in the court of souls I will make sure to personally escort you to HELL!"_

Taking my handkerchief from my hakama, I placed it upon my bleeding nose and wiped the blood that was leaking like a broken pipe from my busted nose making it look like an internal nosebleed product by thinking _unnecessary __**thoughts**_**.** I looked forward, my eyes landing on my current guests to be and fought a snort seeing as my nose is slightly wrecked. As much as I like the Anime slash manga and as much as I like to see Tsuna in his tight black slacks that accents his sexy bum, why the hell did THEY have appear in here and through a portal thingy on my broken electrocuted laptop nonetheless making everything else more complicated than it already IS. **~sighs~** Tsuna and Yamamoto I can take, Gokudera is…tolerable at some level but the last two of the odd batch of bishies are just plain creepy for my liking EVEN if I'm sadistic myself but hell I'd rather sell the remaining half of my soul to the devil than have them running in the streets terrorizing the citizens… I'D lose my only pass time! Oops did I say that? Hehehe **~shifty eyes~**

But those five are just the peak of my problems. To think I have tons of them in files and are organized alphabetical manner gaining dust at a dark corner of my room…poor me.

**~double sigh~**

Well not only do I need to refrain two hotheads for killing each other *coughgokuderaandkatie-chancough* but those _**presence**_ that are following us are getting on my nerves. The moment I set my traditional sandaled feet on the concrete floor outside my home, a cold chill ran down my spine like Mr. Snuggles did a while ago but this one is much more bone chilling than before making me shiver in response. It carried a horrid aura of blood lust and death. And then it just clicked, someone…_no_ there are actually three people watching us with calculating piercing eyes eyeing our every move especially _**those specific five**_.

I, once again eyed the guys in front of me from Katie-chan who was immersed in an all out verbal war with the silver haired bomb user shredding each other with words but she glanced at my way with less movement and in my amusement head butted Gokudera non too lightly but also not too hard as her way of saying "Duh I noticed them the moment I spat the first syllable of my insult to this dunce." and as a response I smirked and flicked my now long ponytailed hair to my left in an elegant manner (which I don't often do) as a reply.

I turned left to look at my game maniac friend and a simple "DIE AIZEN YOU RECHOUS BASTARD!" was enough confirmation that she too felt the foreboding chill the wind brings.

Inwardly smiling, I nodded my head in approval. Good to know that they are aware and ready to do battle albeit them looking a little oblivious.

"Nee ojou-chan, those three that are following us…are they your friends?" asked a husky low sexy voice to my left.

"Arn~ Don't be a _baka _Vongola mist guardian, would this lovely ojou-chan act like she's ready puncture their bodies with her set of cards if they are her _friends_? Some guardian you are ne?" came the witty reply to my right.

"Ara~ well excuse me Mellifiore's white spell's boss, I was just affirming things before I make them suffer their worst nightmares using my illusions to torture them before giving them the taste of real life death. And after that—I can tell that Mukuro turned his head to Byakuran's direction to give him an all out smirk **~shivers~**—your next."

"Sore wa kowai na~ I can't wait." came the unperturbed reply of the whitehead.

I can feel the tension rising between the two as they glared with each other with closed eyes and smiling faces (?) How do they do that? I don't know and I don't want to know.

**~sighs~**

See? It was one of those normal ordinary days…except for the beaten up girls that lay unconsciously unattended on the floor product by none other than an angry voice manipulator that I fail to notice during my musings.

O.O|||

"God I fucking hate fangirls, but what I hate the most are the obsessive ones that _**stalk**_!" The now newly dressed Katie-chan spitted that sentence with venom glaring at the pack of girls that were gathering before us.

She was wearing a violet Kimono top and hip hugging fitted jeans to match with her low heeled black strapped sandals kicking some girls at their shins if they dared to take a step to our personal bubble.

On the other hand, my dagger wielding friend smiled a sadistic smile while playing her PSP enjoying the torment the girls were receiving in an angered Katie-chan giggling while discreetly throwing her dagger to another fangirl who attempted to glomp at a poor terrified Tsuna. Skipping towards his direction, she gave him an assuring pat on the back and staying at his right side aggravating the still irritated right hand man of the Vongola Decimo.

She may look like she's a carefree, laughing and innocent girl on the outside but I know she's been seriously pissed off when one of the stalkers bumped into her causing the said teen to recoil from the impact and thus releasing her grip from her favourite game console almost making it hit the floor. Keyword: ALMOST with a flick of her hand she caught the black PSP back in her grasp but upon her utter horror the background screen flashed a raven color and the words GAME OVER flashed into her incredulous eyes. My Marche look-alike friend stood rooted in her ground, hands twitching, her pale blonde fringes covering most part of her heart shaped face. As she lifted her face in a slow phase looking like she's in a trance, her faced sported a wide grin but with the murderous aura and the angry mark on her forehead I could tell that when she put her hand in her pockets to fiddle with her daggers she's ready to strike and kill.

Well only one cuss word…damn.

Yaoi/Rabid Fangirls.

(Reaper-chan: no offense to those yaoi fangirls! Ailac: Get back here Reaper-dono! How did you escape from the wall? Reaper-chan: meep!)

Just thinking that such beings exists makes my blood boil to the highest level but imagine when I see several of them in one place loitering makes me feel murderous. It's not like I'm not a fangirl myself, but take note 'I DO NOT MAKE IT A HABIT TO STALK PEOPLE!' Well that's what's those stupid girls were doing right now, _**stalking **_us namely the Katekyo bishies dressed in assorted anime clothing.

Some wore Sailormoon costumes, while others had K-ON costumes on, the others wore some female ninja clothing from Naruto while some were dressed in Police costumes from you're under arrest…oh how slutty they look flashing their undies.

If I knew that a major stalking spree would happen that was entitled "stare-the-hell-at-them-and-drool-at-their-dead-drop-worth-drooling-hawt-bodies-squee!" outside my house, then I shouldn't have taken the guys with me further to our meeting place because the moment I opened the steel gates of my residence coughmansioncough all eyes were on them like they are some kind of Hollywood celebrities. And as we gained distance from my humble abode, the numbers of girls trailing us just increased by a hundred fold completely scattered all over the place giggling and admiring the group of five good looking bishies that they think were Katekyo Hitman Reborn cosplayers.

Heh, if only they knew…But never mind that I don't want another very long speech explaining how to compute time and a very long saying about it either from Ryuuki-chan we need to get there at six pm.

After few Minutes of walk Later…

This is getting…as Shikamaru from Naruto would say…troublesome.

When I turn my head to look back, all I can see are eyes.

Ranging from black, brown to blue piercing and calculating eyes were glaring broadswords and daggers at me, Anju-chan and Katei-chan as we made our way through the busy yet lively streets of Areno District together with the Katekyo boys. Most of the girl's population were openly staring at us with fierce eyes blazing with heated jealousy as they planned our hypothetical death through their envious fangirl minds. I acted as if nothing was happening brushing off roughly every crazed fangirl that came to view, the voice manipulator of our group was grumbling and has a thick vein on her forehead covered by her raven bangs restraining herself from committing homicide from the all the spiteful whispers coming from here and there, while my game freak friend ala Matt of Death Note was gripping her PSP tightly her knuckles were turning white at the stiffness of her hold and I'm surprised myself that her PSP didn't broke from her strength.

"Come on girls just ignore those pests and continue walking, if we even stop for a second I'm afraid that I would commit a very serious **crime** including those who are _**stupid**_ enough to follow." My subtle warning was ignored as the girls continued to trail us like loyal puppies wagging their tails on their own personal love masters in their unstable minds.

**~face palm~**

"_I didn't know that fangirls can be THIS stupid, I bet the only things on their minds are uke and seme or…never mind even if I read yaoi fics with slight pairings, just thinking about _**it**_ in detail makes me wanna puke."_

"I don't know whom I wanted to kill the most right now, those slutty girls that are indiscreetly following us or the one who made us walk all the way to Areno, can't that jiji summon us with style or something?"

"_I totally agree with Katei-chan there, even though a little walk will do us some good exercise it won't hurt him to send someone to pick us from my house and meet him in his house instead of just meeting Ryuuki-chan in the usual café and attract fangirls." _

"Well Kay-chan, we can't do anything about it now can we? We're halfway there and even I can't control myself any longer but for the sake of the innocent people and Mr. Snuggles I shall remain silent and listen to ze meuzik." My speed daemon friend replied hoisting her favourite black-white-red headphone with a skull symbol on it on her ears completely tuning us out.

"*grumble* well I'll just entertain myself once again by lashing on that fucking lap dog of Tsuna, have fun blocking the fangirls effing damn squeals Ai-chan."

Sighing for the nth time that day, I just gave in and stood in between the two adults in the group serving as a shield or and slash a peace maker if they decided to take their fight the _other way around_.

In my opinion there are two types of fangirls. The first type is the subtle ones, those who admire their object of affection from afar and knows how to keep their inner fangirl self at bay. They smile and giggle to themselves seeing their crush pass by and smiles back shyly when their crush acknowledge their existence.

Now the second type of fangirls are the crazed aggressive/ yaoi ones, they are the spawn of satan there to terrorize and corrupt one's mind and bend a Canon's character love preference from a girl character to a boy character thus making the yaoi fandom for their and their twisted reader's own pleasure and to the main character's demise. And I'd be damned if I let these Rabid Flesh Eating Fangirls or RFEF for short know that these Katekyo bishies are the **real thing** because they stalk, they blackmail, they gather information, they creep Canon characters out and most of all they _**spawn **_at a rapid rate they over rule the fandom now a days and some others can only look by helplessly and shiver in response.

So my friends the ones that were gazing adoring and obsessive eyes on our favourite Katekyo characters that were thrown to our world was the RFEF one's going all goo-goo gaga over Rokudo Mukuro shouting in between the lines of "Kyaa~ it's TYL Mukuro-sama!" to "Mukuro-sama I don't mind if you make a contract with me, just make sure it'll last forever!" while some others faint on the spot with a love stricken expression on their ugly pimpled faces.

"…"　四_^ yup you guessed it right he's smiling…in a bad way.

And why am I feeling that something REALLY bad is going to happen when THE Rokudo Mukuro smiles that kind of smile which makes Tsuna faint on the spot.

**THUD**

God Tsuna DID faint.

"_Why kami did I HAVE to be such an unfortunate person T_T?"_

I heaved a sigh bending my body towards the unconscious Vongola Decimo poking him with Katie-chan's shinai seeing if he was still alive.

No response.

"_Well I guess I just have to give him a piggy back ride, it's not as if he's heavy or anything."_

As I slowly took Tsuna's left arm to get him off the floor, I froze in the middle of my action when I heard this sentence coming out from some an uberly dumb yaoi fangirl "Too bad TYL Hibari-sama is not around, they make a GOOD couple KYAAA~!"

Instead of snapping at the girl for her incuriously bold statement in front of the REAL former Kokuyo leader, he flashed his my-smile-is-too-innocent-for-my-own-good-so-fawn-at-it-and-be-awed-at-my-prawness-smile to the pair of girls who was just a few meters away from him who I thought would instantaneously combust any moment from his love (hate) heated stare. Mukuro's sadistic smile widen although it look too innocent for the girls to comprehend while they stood there imitating the color of a ripe tomato blushing from head to foot at the attention that was given to them by the purple headed mist guardian.

Letting go of his trident which lay upright and in the same position when he held it, he briskly walked to the blushing duo opening his pair of mismatched eyes in the process. He snaked his right hand on the surprised blonde's waist while his left was gently placed on the girls chin as he made sure they made eye contact.

And then everything around us literally stopped, as if you took the remote out of nowhere and clicked the **pause** button. I can tell that every girl in the vicinity were hanging an anticipating the next course of action of this sadistic person for his own damn entertainment…and surely the line we all love (yes even I love the way he says that in the anime and I'm not gonna deny its cuz his voice is so zexy!) and know from the heart!

He flashed one last sweet smile before uttering words that girls would surely kill and assassinate for "Boku no keyaku shimasen ka ojou-chan?"

The girl being poor at heart fainted and lay limp in Nappo-kun's arms like a lifeless doll and is it just me or is that her soul coming out of her body blushing!?

Followed by an all out I don't know how many KYAAAA by the fangirls making red hearts afloat into the sky, some fainted, some were aroused and some were just neutral cuz they are just not Mukuro fangirls.

**THUD.**

And another one bites the dust as I saw the blonde's partner faint to the ground due to rapid amount of blood loss.

"_Good thing I got over my crush on him and is now after Tsuna or my predicament will be worse than hers."_

"ME TOO MOKURO-SAMA KYAAA!!!!"

"BACK OFF BITCH HIS MINE!"

"YOU TWO BACK OF HE'S MINE!"

"HA AS IF TWO A CUP GIRLS WOULD SUIT MOKURO-SAMA'S TASTE! BACK OFF CUZ' HE'S DEFINITELY GOING TO BE MINE!"

"NO HE'S SOOOO GONNA MARRY ME SO GO ON A DARK CORNER AN INDULGE YOURSELVES IN SELF PITY YOU WHORE'S, HE'S MINE RAWR!"

Great just great, can't this day get any worse?

"KYAA MITE MITE IT'S GOKUDERA-KUN!!!!! SQUEEEEEE!!!!!"

"WAI WAI!"

Okay forget I _asked_.

"GOKUDERA-SAMA CHOTTO MATTE!"

"YAMAMOTO-SAN SUTEKI!"

"Hahaha sankyuu na!" cue Yamamoto's trademark bishie smile.

GRR THAT'S IT! I OFFICIALLY HATE FANGIRLS ESPECIALLY THE YAOI ONES!

"URUSAI! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID GIRLS!" Zoom goes an angry storm guardian being chased by a trail of bitches…ahem I mean…ugh…sorry excuse for girls?

"GOKUDER-SAN!"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME BITCHES!" walks faster.

"AWWW HAYA-CHAN IS SUPER KAWAII!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! HAYA-CHA—

CRASH!

Well Gokudera-san choose whether you argue to your fangirls or walk because you may bump into conspicuous objects conveniently build there for your torment like that pole you just crashed into. If you were still in the Katekyo verse then all you'll ever get it's a large bump on your head if you're lucky but since you're in our world now, well you need to fix that bleeding head of yours right about now or your fangirls shall have the opportunity to rape you out in the open and that's a scene I wouldn't want to miss ohohoho~ oh how evil am I. I will video cam it and post it on youtube or in Veoh then sell the copies to all the Gokudera fans in the whole wide world.

Damn I'M EBIL!

"Gokudera-kun~ wait for us! You and TYL Mukuro is not a bad pairing at all~ Just stand next to him, cuddle so we can take a picture!"

"And then we'll have great material for new fanfics!"

Ahh the heavenly bliss of blackmail!

I just saw anger flashed on those lovely miss matched eyes of RokuMuku and I happen to just take a picture! EL OH EL.

When he heard these lines from his fangirls the Mist Guardian could only brandish a fake smile; I almost laughed out loud and choked when I saw his eyebrow twitch three times from anger. I could tell that's he definitely want to use his manipulation of illusions to make those girls feel the pain of raging fire fiercer than the flames burning from hell.

"OH MY GOD ITS BYAKURAN-SAMA AND HE'S WITH TSUNA! THEY ARE SOOO MOE TOGETHER!"

"_Wait, how did THOSE two end up together? Must be the growing crowd's fault."_

Hearing that buoyant irritating and resounding fangirlish scream, I did a three hundred and sixty degrees turn only to see a blushing Tsuna (who was now conscious against his own will) the one who is not accustomed with too much girl attention squished in between two pairs of large boobies further deepening his flush while the girls were arguing for his affection, he was together with Byakuran smiling his I'm-so-innocent-NOT-smile triggering most of the Fujoshi girls wild imaginations making them nosebleed and blush. Gosh I bet they are thinking of starting a Byakuranx27 fanfic when they get home and wipe that disgusting nosebleeds from their faces. They were surrounding the two openly ogling at the boys drooling, eyeing them like a pack of meat hungry wolves ready to devour these guys any moment.

"…"

O.O

OH FUCK SHIT! WHY HAVEN'T I NOTICED THIS EARLIER! THEY ARE LOOKING FOR A RIGHT MOMENT TO _**DEVOUR**_ THEM. This is why I hate going through this district on a YAOI Manga release day, soo many Fujoshi girls dressed like pick up sluts.

Sheesh, and here am I seeing all of this from my point of view with a trembling heart.

"_Okay me, just go and drag these oblivious guys and run like hell! You can do it me! GO ME! "_

When I grabbed the young Vongola boss' arm to inch closer to him and when I tapped the tall Mellifiore's boss shoulder for his attention, all movement stilled and there were silence. The majority of the now converted ByakuranXTsuna fans turned their heads sharply at our liked bodies, my hand on the flower loving white head and my palm on the sky ring bearer's wrists and then back at me as if daring me to continue my actions. Ha as if I would back from any challenge! Bring it on you beyotches! Smirking at my evil self, I pulled Byakuran to my height and inched a little bit closer to my favourite Vongola Decimo whispering words I'm sure they will never forget for the rest of their lives, the terrors of the Rabid Flesh Eating Fangirls.

For a nanosecond there I think I saw the Mellifiore's Boss smile falter to the ground being replaced by a look of pure panic but soon regained his composure assessing the situation. On the contrary to the whitehead's response, Dame-Tsuna was clutching his head in horror; his frequent blush replaced by black lines on his forehead completely terrified.

"Are you sure about that Aikyo-san! I didn't know girls can do that!!"

I could only sigh at his behaviour, Tsuna is after all Tsuna whether he is in the anime world or not. Too bad Reborn isn't here to kick him back to his senses.

"Tsuna, I can call you that right?" One nod from the spiky brown haired teen was all I got as an answer "Aikyo or Aikyo-chan is fine, and I'm one hundred percent sure that these girls would not think twice doing **that**. Might as well scram and get rid of these blasted bitches before they literally _**devour**_ you five."

His reaction?

Only this O.O

Tsk tsk tsk, my dear Tsu-kun you don't have to clutch my arm that tightly or I might lose all the control I have and devour you instead kukuku~

"Ok but first we have to _**'fetch'**_ Gokudera and Yamamoto from their fangirls and ask for Katie-chan and Anju-chan's assistance."

But before I can take a step away from the glaring girls, a miko outfit wearing one blocked my way dramatically shoving her body in the middle of the street as if stopping an arrow for a loved one. Long wavy black glossy hair, refined and plucked eyebrows that were twitching worse than Mukuro's a little while ago, her slender hands on her hips and her head was held high in an egotistical manner…definitely Sogoro Airi from my class.

An ojou-sama that I have the luck to share the first syllable of my name with…NOT!

"Where do you think you're going?" The frequently crowded street was now completely divided into two halves. On the left side was the miko-slut with her lackeys and on the left was a very annoyed me gripping the wrists of the two famous mafia bosses hard that I could feel their bones break.

Now, where the hell did my two friends go and the other three remaining Katekyo boys went?! Guess I'm on my own now…

I gave her a critical eye that would make the weak hearted die on the spot, but sadly this one is far from any ordinary ones…she is unfortunately mutated. "Well what do you want? A bitchy answer or an honest answer oh great one?"

She crossed her arms above her bouncy chests intensifying her glare, "The latter of the two."

"Well, if you want an honest answer then I'll give you one…any place that is certified rabid flesh eating/Yaoi Fangirl free because your numbers are messing up with my brain and I'm not good dealing with numbers, so now if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way."

I can't believe I said that with a straight face and in the same monotone voice that only Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seigaku from my other fav anime could master! WOOT! Me one point. Miko slut zero.

I intend to leave the place as soon as possible but I was cut short again by the raven haired ojou-sama.

She eyed my friends, Katie-chan who is currently cosplayed as Taiga complete with her badass look and a shinai and Anju-chan cosplayed as a mini Ryuuji uniform wig and all which I didn't know where the hell are they now but she still found them. Damn her and her preppy eyes…"Don't make me laugh; any guy with the _**right kind of mind**_ would clearly go with my group instead of your group of freaky weirdo's."

My eyes turned to slits the moment she spat that sentence out of her foul mouth, no one and I MEAN NO ONE is allowed to insult my friends in front of me or it will be raining blood on today's forecast.

"Weirdo's? Us? Well excuse me miss miko slut, we maybe weirdo's but we are unique in our own _**freaky**_ way and are darn proud of it. So, why don't you just grow a personality and realize that not every guy wants to be with a girl who wears a ridiculously short skirt to the point of showing their thong's when they 'bend that-a-way'." I made sure to emphasize the word freaky, my words slicing through her like a thousand knives.

HA! Two points for me baby I'm on the lead.

The egotistical ojou-sama took a step back but she didn't give up on the fight just yet. So she decided to completely ignore my existence and she turned her pretty big head to Tsuna and to Byakuran.

"What exactly are you doing with a girl who's wearing little to none make up and with that ridiculous traditional outfit that like sooo ancient! Isn't she classified in the 'Ugly' category? She's like my obaa-sama who's now seventy years old, so why hang out with that fugly when you have 'us' girls to hang out with right boys?" The rest of the bitchy population nodded their pretty heads in agreement.

She skipped in front of Tsuna and Byakuran, swatted my hand away and flashed her most "charming smile" at them unleashing immeasurable amounts of pheromones.

Now, if they were just normal guys they would nod their heads in agreement completely in a daze and melt into a pile of mesh goo to the ground like I've seen with all other normal boys from school before, but since they are not normal guys meaning they are anime chara's and are bound to bend all the laws of physics and gravity and all they simply shook their heads in synch disagreeing in her earlier statement.

Well, it looks like her pheromones took a wrong turn somewhere along the way and are too damn stubborn to ask for directions, just like her no?

Seeing the boys are not to be fooled by her charms and whatnot, she took her angry eyes at me boring her deep green eyes to mine. "Hand them over bitch or face the circumstances."

I raised my eyebrow at this thinking that this argument has gone from ridiculous to incredulously ridiculous. Should I give up this argument and walk away like nothing happened or should I bite her head off with my sarcastic self?

"No Airi I'm not a dog seeing that the term bitch is used for the female specimen of that specie and seeing that it doesn't apply to us because we are both humans, I guess I have no other choice but to call you a whore. That's your middle name ain't It Airi WHORE Sogoro?"

Buurnnnnnnnnn. Game Set and Match. And the winner is MEH!

"WHY YOU!"

Armed with long perfectly manicured nails, she lunged at me like lust from Fullmetal alchemist intending to end my pathetic life filled with holes. But an inch away from puncturing my skin, a black hairy blur came to my rescue!

LEGASP! LO AND BEHOLD MR. SNUGGLES IN HIS HAIRY TARANTULA GLORY LACTHED ON AIRI'S FACE!

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING? GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!!! SHIFT 1111111111111!!!!!"

God, I can't stop myself from laughing while that egotistical ojou ran there in circles with MR. Snuggles on her face wrapping it with his spider web! Go Mr. Snuggles GO! For doing me a favour and making me laugh today I shall build you a shrine in the house for us to remember the day that Airi embarrassed herself in public. I bet Juu-chan threw Mr. Snuggles to her for revenge because she was the one who bumped her a little while ago.

Hell, even her preppy group was laughing at her predicament!

"What's with all the fucking commotion here?" All of what's left of my anger died away like a weak candle fire when I saw the state Katie-chan was in. She was handcuffed to a dead looking storm guardian and the said zombified right hand man was handcuffed to a silent Yamamoto who was also handcuffed to Anju-chan AND who was also handcuffed to a grinning Mukuro.

Definitely, there's something wrong with THIS picture.

"_What did those two did to Yamamoto and Gokudera to make them look like that?"_

Reading me like an open book like always, Katie-chan tugged the handcuff on her left wrist while explaining, "Well its nothing really, I just arrived there at the scene where the hardcore yaoi fangirls were with this two—she pointed at a ragged Yamamoto and to a Gokudera who was missing half of his black coat— their shirts almost torn off for some reason discussing _**'stuffs' **_surrounded by the Yamamoto and Gokudera fangirls. AND plus they got groped by their fangirls and sexually harassed by the local transvestites too, too bad I wasn't there to record it tsk."

She shrugged her shoulder in a none caring manner and stared at Airi who was still running there with Mr. Snuggles at her face decoration with half lidded eyes as if noticing her for the first time "Oh it's the preppy whore…so now you're a miko slut now, great improvement! Watcha doing here? Did you snatch any guys with girlfriends already lately or are you promoting your slut brigade? But seeing the massive amounts of blood in the area I think it's the second one!" she said in preppy high pitched voice with false enthusiasm.

No Katie, I think the blood on the floor was your doing but… we'll never know…

POP.

I think I heard a vein pop, and when I turn my attention back to Airi, her face was blazing red her eye flashing in anger the tarantula still on her face.

And sensing that his current prey was mad as hell, Mr. Snuggles decided it was the right time to leave her alone and so he did. He jumped in a diffucult angle and up goes Mr. Suggles latching at the side of my left face...

"Well o-okay, I guess i can tolerate you to-today just dun bite ok?"

And you know what Mr. Snuggles did? He nodded his head in understanding, snuggling his hairy face at mine his I-don't-know-how-many-eyes were sparkling.

"THAT'S IT! GIRLS SICK EM!"

"…"

Okay, i'ts time to run for ourlives unless they want to be strangled to death by this gals.

"WHAT ARE YOU FIVE WAITING FOR HUH? I THINK IN THIS SITUATION IS A GOOD TIME TO USE THE F.E.A.R METHOD?"

All I received was black stares.

"FUCK EVERYTHING AND RUN IDIOTS!"

And needless to say we ran like hell me dashing carrying the two bosses with me while Katie-chan all but dragged the shocked Yamamoto and Gokudera with a smirking Rokudo Mukuro.

Daemons and wrong doers? I can take them on!!

A enormous amount of enraged mob of rabid fangirls? I'd rather forsake myself and have a little chat with Hades about my soul.

* * *

… ／l、  
ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、ﾞ ~ヽ  
じしf_, )ノ

After a few good minutes of long run…

**~pant pant~**

Okay, Caps Lock Note to self: Ahem, NEVER EVER GO OUTSIDE THE HOUSE WITH FIVE HOT SMEXY MEN WHEN YOU KNOW THEY HAVE SQUEEING _**FANGIRLS THAT HAS ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS**_!

Huff

Huff

I am,

Haggard.

Sticky

And most of all…

PO'ed at the moment to think straight and would lash out at any possible threat which in our case are the fangirls that are FILLED with HYPERNESS and un ending ENERGY to stalk their desired man throughout the district without even bathing an eyelash and showing any signs of fatigue after the few KILOMETERS of run.

"_They will be the death of me I swear!"_

I lavishly gasped for breath as I leaned on the sturdy trunk of a blooming Sakura tree giving my lungs the fresh batch of oxygen it needed to function together with my other systems breathing in and out in a rapid phase. After what seems like an eternity of running, forcedly playing hide and seek, we finally stopped at the central park of Areno loosing the majority of the Rabid Flesh Eating Fangirls of the boys I have the misfortune to bunk at my seemingly empty house who were supposed to be fictional characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Hearing pained and heavy breathing, I turned my head towards the direction of where the sounds were coming from seeing the cause of today's misfortune near me and my friends spot.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo was the same state as I was if not worse also panting sitting on the lawn jaden grass of the park. With him lacking the athletic abilities, I knew he just forced his body to its limits not wanting to get caught by the wild girls.

Gokudera Hayato the self proclaimed right hand man of Tsuna, glared at every and each direction he seem dimmable of danger only to scare half of the occupants of the park shitless making them scramble away in fear with the intensity of his glare.

Yamamoto Takashi was sporting a wide grin saying that was a good exercise asking me if we could do one or two more rounds at the park we're currently in clueless that his sanity and virginity were at the line a little while ago if we failed to overrun those wild fangirls.

While the two adults, namely Rokudo Mukuro the mist Guardian of Vongola and Byakuran, the current boss of Millefiore just stood beside the teens content on having a glaring contests as Mukuro's miss matched eyes interlocked with his in an all out hateful glare with the white head returning the favour his lavender eyes gleaming with hatred.

"_This day can never get worse could it?"_

"Remind me to slaughter each of those RFEFG's if we ever have the opportunity to meet them again in this damnable place. I promise ill hurt them so bad that they'll have a good glimpse of the afterlife when I'm done with them."

"PUFF"

"**What?"**

"ASASDAPUFF!"

"?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"You-you look like you've been assaulted slash gagged slash raped by those bitches but we all know it was more than that!"

"HAHAHA YOU LIKE YOU JUST FINISHED A LONG FUCKING MAKE OUT SESSION!"

"…" "_Must. Resist. Urge. To. KILL!"_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Can it you two it ain't funny!"I said as I retied my hair into a high ponytail leaving it as it is and readjusting my hakamashita and the ribbon of my hakama all the whilst glaring at the two laughing idiots. Now mr. Snuggles decided that it was much comfortable on top of my head instead of being latched on my face and now he's there on my ribbon sitting making 'puuri' cooing sounds.

"BUT—HAHAH—YOU—LOOK—SO—FUCKING FUNNY/FUNNY!"

"Stop before I murder you two and tell the police you just ran into my knife at a high speed forty two times…backwards."

That made them shut up.

Giving myself at pat on the back, I scanned our surroundings looking out for any stray fangirls. After securing the area deeming it to be fangirl free, I spotted a vending machine just beside a park bench where a girl with a tennis bag playing her Nintendo DS sat. Ahhh water! GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!

"_She awfully looks familiar…"_

Never mind who that girl is, I freakin' thirsty now! I think I literally sweated all the water inside my body from all the running we made!

"Guys want anything to drink?"

"COKE!"

"SPRITE!"

Came the voice manipulator and the game freak's response. I tilted my head to the side looking somewhat cute without meaning to "How about you guys?" Gokudera kicked some dirt and grunted "water." While Tsuna and Yamamoto wanted C2 and Gatorade for the later of the two. I was about to ask Rokudo Mukuro and Byakuran but they both shook their heads saying their ok at the moment.

With a shrug, I walked to the vending machine the figure of the girl becoming clearer as I neared her and I stopped in my tracks the coins in my hands slipped to the earthed ground just missing the opening where you put your coins inside as I spared a glance at her. There sat Tsukiyomi Kali, a girl with slim, medium heighted figure that was clothed with a black long sleeved Holliester shirt with a dark gray vest, black pleated skirt, black vans, and dark gray and black checkered vans. She had a violin case on her lap and tennis racket case next to her legs. Kali had raven hair that was messy near the ears and was mid way up to her elbow that had symmetrical barrettes above her ears. Her miss-matched eyes, her left eye was amber-ish hazel but was usually covered with a medical patch while her right eye was pale light blue were focused on a small silver squared device in her hands. "Kali..." I said "SHHHHHH", she replied and continued, "I'm trying to play PMD SKY!" I looked at her strangely."PMD Sky?" She looked up at us with annoyance clearly shown in her eyes, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Sky" she answered and went back to her game. "Kali just bought that game and she's now addicted to it" Anju-chan explained in a calm voice turning her ipod and PSP off walking towards our direction.

"…Okay…"I said absentmindedly picking up the coins on the ground eyeing my blonde thirteen year old friend.

"And I went here because I can't stand the noise Kay-chan and Gokudera-san are making. Gokudera-san is testing Kay-chan's patience being the potty mouth that he is, I bet it takes all of her self control not to order him kill himself." The other half of the prankster team said sitting beside Kali now watching her play. " I wish she doesn't _**accidentally**_ do that. If Reborn-san was ever here I assure you he'll drill holes on her body for killing Tsuna-san's storm guardian."

Rolling her eyes at me she turned her attention to my sport loving friend. "So… what are you doing here in the middle of the district playing your DS when you are supposed to be at Rome or somewhere else at the face of the planet killing those daemons?"

Kali stopped pushing her DS buttons when she heard that question. She gave a deep sigh saving her game and then shutting off her DS.

"Well, Ryuuki-chan made a long distance call at my cell almost flipping at me when I answered it at the fifty third ring. She told me the situation and asked me if I could return here for our meeting and our yearly ritual."

Oh I almost forgot about that…

"And she literally kicked my side sending me flying outside the resto to find you girls! We've been waiting for AN HOUR and still no sign of you! No Katie-chan's loud cusses, not even a strand of Anju-chan's somewhat spiky hair!"

**~sweatdrop~**

"Well…we kinda ran into trouble, I'll explain later you go on ahead and calm the raging tiger."

"Calming her is like calming a storm, dangerous and impossible."

"Well at least try, because I don't want our guests to die the moment they set foot inside. I'm sure she'll run about and strike the most vital points of my body, haul it on the chair and give me a long long speech about crap I don't wanna listen to right now with an empty stomach."

"Guests?"

"You'll see later, now go shoo chop chop! XD"

"Kay fine sheesh, I know when I'm not wanted." She pursed her lips to a pout making her sooo adorable and huggable but I was able to resist the craving. I waved her off and bought the drinks my friends ordered and went back to our resting place.

I gave them five more minutes to rest and then I told them to follow me on our way to the café/ restaurant.

**~gulp~ **

"_I hope Ryuuki-chan has calmed down a bit or ill be a dead man walking later after she's done with me."_

After a ten minute walk from the park, we arrived at the café slash restaurant to meet Ryuuki-chan and the others and hopefully to stay alive until we eat dinner.

* * *

At the thirty fourth Hildain Street at Areno district stood a fancy Victorian era styled restaurant. It was dubbed at the Luna de Venus, a perfect place to eat and relax after a long tiring life threatening day. The restaurant had a homey ambiance; the wall was decorated with light blue wallpapers with blue iris flowers in vines wrapping one another. The chairs were made out of wood with red cushions and the table was made out of varnished wood colored in deep maroon. Everyone was eating their dinner peacefully happily chatting in groups of two's, three's or four's… well except for a certain group of three at the upper right corner of the said restaurant. Near the table stood a pissed off seven-year-old looking college student wearing a long black-gray wig that was styled and fashioned into two neat high pigtails both ending in elegant curls. She had on a frilly and lacy Victorian styled pink dress with white laces at the end of her dress and at her shoulders. A black striped bow adored the dress across her chest with a pink flower garnished its middle. Her long bangs were casted sideway into the right side covering her left eye and on her head she was wearing a little elegant pink hat that was tied on her chins with raven silk ribbons. And no doubt to any Anime/Manga otaku that she was cosplaying as Ciel from Kuroshitsuji tapping her left foot repeatedly on the floor with an angry pissed off expression.

Sitting on the red cushioned chair, right on left of the fuming lolita dressed gal was a green eyed girl with long brownish hair with blue highlights swinging her feet back and forth as it hanged on edge of the chair. She was wearing a happy expression but has a major sweat drop on her head at her friend's attitude while sipping lemonade.

"Maa calm down Ryuuki-chan, I know Aikyo-chan has a reason for being late. Why don't you sit down before you scare all of the costumers out and make jiji's restaurant out of business hmm?"

Outoro Ryuuki stopped what she was doing a while ago to face her hyper friend Senri Shiki, Her Bluish-green eyes sparkled with happiness trying to sooth her raging friend while smoothing her long brown hair.

"But that's not an excuse for being AN HOUR LATE SHIKI-CHAN!"

Despite being afraid at her at the moment she didn't show it as she brandished a bright smile towards Ryuuki's direction and finally admitting defeat, she muttered an overly hyper active reply "OKAY!"

"Well those three shall receive the ultimate humiliation of their lives for making me wait with an empty stomach if they don't arrive here within three freakin' minutes." A tall raven haired girl replied humphing looking at Senri Shiki's direction eyeing her pack of sweets _"No wonder her hyperness level has reached the top of the charts."_

Sighing in defeat, the violet eyed girl stood on her seat standing next to the still pissed Ryuuki who was back on tapping her foot on the tiled floor and walked to where Shiki was standing her full 5'6 height grabbing the girls candies.

"Eat this after dinner brat no wonder you're so small at you're age all you eat are candies!"

"NO GIVE IT BACK SAKARYA-CHAN!"

"NO EAT IT LATER BRAT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"N—

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

And then there were silence.

Poeple stared

and stared

and stared

and sta--

"Go back to eating people, there's nothing here to effing stare us at for. We're not for show nor for sale."

And so before all hell break loose inside, the doors of the restaurant opened as the bell chimes, and in stepped eight people. Three girls and five boys.

"I ISH HERE!!!!"

"AIKYO-CHAN! YOU'RE LATE!"

All then all hell broke loose.

The hell named as Outoro Ryuuki.

_**Tsuzuku…?

* * *

**_**Reaper-chan:** And that concludes chapter four with a whooping twenty page long document, whew I hope I lost Ailac...

**Ailac:** Here Reaper-dono, come out come out whereever you are! fufufufu~

**Reaper-chan: **WAHHH! READ AND REVIEW PEEPS THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO SAY BEFORE I RAN AND TAKE COVER!

Like it?

Hate it?

Read and review!

Comments and ideas are accepted!

Oh and here's a poll for the readers

I need a pair of babies to transport to the real world so please pick between:

Reborn & Colonnello or Reborn and Fon?

On the next chappie I will be introducing the last batch of our OC's and the second batch of bishies fufu~

AngelzReaper singing out!

Peace guys!


	7. Reality Five: Daemons

**Reaper-chan: **Yosh! I finally finished chapter five of Then There Were Five and a wooping seventeen pages! I feel content and accomplished!

**Ailac: **Don't mind Reaper-dono, TalesOfLegendia Fan just visited us a little while ago gave me bashing and now I have to deal with two hyper fangirls *sighs*

**Reaper-chan:** well who ever told you to stay here and watch us bounce on the walls baka -_-|| ohh Giotto-san Tsuna-chan~ can you do the disclaimers and the rest please? *gives puppy dog eyes*

**Tsuna:** *blushes a teenee weenee hue of red ok he blushed a LOT* O-okay Reaper-chan

**Giotto: **As you wish Reaper-chan *smiles*

**Tsuna:** Reaper-chan doesn't own KHR or any of it's characters, if she did she would pair me up with Aikyo and get us married- WHAT! *blushes again*

**Giotto: **Yes now as Vongola Decimo hyperventilates there, Reaper-chan doesn't own anything except for her OC's and the other OC's are owned by their respective creators.

**Tsuna:** A-and we would also like to thank those who reviewed Then There Were Five's Chapter Four, Myrad Lapse, Sang'gre Aisyu Shinigami, TalesOfLegendia Fan, Jigglipuff's Pillow, Kaitlin177, Kyra Ensui, Tateno Atsukino, SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd, and last but not the least Kingyo! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**Ailac:** You guys are keeping me from my job, anyways...enjoy this chapter to your hearts content *smiles*

* * *

**Then_There_Were_Five  
**

**Reality Five  
**

Daemons

**By:** AngelzReaper

Hajimari de Gozaimasu!

* * *

**On the Road Aikyo's POV**

"_I've been woken up with a bang this morning, snuggled by a poisonous Tarantula and last but not the least chased by crazed fangirls. And here am I now talking to myself, Lord Kami I'm definitely metal."_

Hmm? What am I doing you asked? I've been talking to myself inside my brain cursing the deity of luck to eternity because he or she didn't exactly grace me with luck today so he or she can go screw herself or himself for I care I will not believe in world _**luck **_anymore.

**~sigh~**

Looking around the bustling streets, trying to suppress the crawling paranoia into my system, I tried to see if I can pinpoint the location of our evil _**stalkers**_ who oh so graciously revealed themselves to us by releasing a good amount of _jaki_ killing all the plants in the sidewalk a while ago. I closed my eyes trying to block every sound in the vicinity and concentrated on feeling that dark nefarious aura. I steadied my breathing and made it synch with the beating of my heart, I could feel and hear the sounds fainting to a minimum level as colored auras attacked my inner vision raging from blue, red, orange to white but to no luck (damn I used the luck word ugh) not even a residue of that dark indigo hue was picked up by my sensitive senses so I dismissed them for the time being (oh how wrong that move was).

…

After that sad attempt to locate our hidden enemies, I focused myself on walking trying not to trip on my hakama glancing around us from time to time; I still stood in the middle of Byakuran and Mukuro for strict safety purposes only. We still don't know if they can access their dying will flame here and use their Vongola Boxes and Rings so I have to play referee to the two TYL Mukuro and Byakuran-bo if ever they think of going physical with each other.

"_They've been awfully quiet since the fangirl fiasco; I bet Mukuro is still mad about all the comments of his Yaoi fangirls doing sexual 'things' to TYL Hibari."_

As if completely understanding the ticks of my mind, Nappo-kun turned his miss-matched glare towards me, a vein popping on his forehead.

"_O-kay… that was creepy, times five to the power of ten creepy."_

I was about to resume my-not-so-peaceful-stroll when I felt the slight weight of a hand attached to my shoulders. "Ne ojou-chan is there any marshmallows in the place we are going?" when I turned my head to the left, I was poked by a pointer finger which belonged to the Mellifiore's white spell boss, Byakuran.

"_Marshmallows? Oh, gosh I'm such an idiot!" _"Yes, there's marshmallows there Byakuran-san, plus a long lists of sweets, cakes and mouth watering foods. After all Luna de Venus is a restaurant/café, good for all ages."

Another hand went to my other shoulder and judging by the laugh you can all tell who that person is by now, "Fufu~ by any chance that that restaurant is that building ojou-chan?"

My attention was caught by the building he was pointing, Luna de Venus my all time favourite restaurant/café I could almost smell the scent of the sugary sweets from here.

"_Only five blocks away, and then I can finally eat! Hallelujah!"_

"Yes!"

* * *

I don't know if it's just me or I'm being paranoid again but every time we took a step closer to the Victorian era looking establishment, I have this gut feeling that things will go from worse to chaotic. What bothers me the most was that Anju-chan has stopped playing a while ago for some unknown reason, she didn't even have her headset on her head, she wasn't listening to her music and she has this maniacal glint on her pale blue eyes similar to Seigaku's Tensai from Prince of Tennis, Fuji Syuusuke.

My Brain says that Anju-chan is being Anju-chan as usual so just ignore her.

But my gut begs to differ because it says "BLOODY PRANKSTER ALERT! SELF PRESERVATION MODE ON! RAWR BITCH RAWR!" and I always trust my gut when it gets me those _**gutsy**_ feelings.

And just after my prankster alert went off, the speed daemon sped to my voice manipulator friend's direction slinging her right arm around Katie-chan pulling her towards her direction. "Ne Katie-chan, what do you say about confuzzling Ryuu-chan with our awesome grammatical errors?" cue bloody prankster mode on with matching diabolical smile.

"_So that's why she was SOO quiet! SHITE!"_

Katie-chan being the badass that she is, who was arguing (again) with the silver haired grump snapped her attention towards the niidaime Matt of our group catching her evil drift. "Saa…that will be…interesting." Now both of my young friends were sporting identical grin, their wicked minds ticking. In that split second I swear I saw them as two mini Mukuro's complete with the mismatched eyes and the evil Kufufu~ laugh.

**~Shudder~ **

I took a tentative step backward, slowly distancing myself to the scheming duo…but by doing so I almost stumbled upon the Vongola jyuudaime himself (again) if it wasn't for the grouchy storm guardian catching one of my wrists in a tight grip. "Watch where you're going baka onna! You almost hurt jyuudaime with your stupid self!" sea green eyes blaring with hatred and fury. Without any warning Gokudera suddenly let go of me turning his attention to his beloved boss, his sea green eyes softening. "Jyuudaime! Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you? If you are, I'll kill this—

But before the silver haired tako head could brandish his dynamite, luckily for me the baseball freak interrupted. "Maa, maa Gokudera calm down. Tsuna is fine see?" And just to prove his point, he patted Tsuna's shoulder and then the young Mafioso's back. "He's fine and dandy~"

"Yamamoto's right Gokudera-kun, I'm fine!"

Vongola's storm guardian grumbled a little deciding it was okay for me to live. "Well if jyuudaime says so, then it's fine."

**~sighs~**

"_Thank kami for the always calm rain guardian! Whatever shall I do without the peacemaker?"_

"Aikyo-san?" came an almost feminine voice to my right.

"Hmm?"

Hazel eyes met soft brown ones.

"Sorry if Gokudera-kun had offended you in any way or form, I guess he's just…worried about me seeing that something like this happened and we were just in the middle of a fight from where we are from and umm…ano…e-eto…" I guess he's still uneasy and wary around us. Who wouldn't be, when you get transported to another world, in an almost unknown territory, landing in the room of some weird Otaku girl and the worst part of it was knowing that you only existed in that world in a thin sheet of paper through a drawing and because of Amano-sensei's creative imagination.

"…_If only Katie-chan didn't open her mouth at that time then they will be staying here without knowing the truth for a while till the time is needed to tell them…"_

Giving a small sigh, I looked at his small form (I'm a few inches taller than him but ehh whatever XD) when I see him like this I can't help but pity him a little. The faith of their _**future**_, their _world_ relies upon his small shoulders and here he is on our world teleported by some unknown reason when they are in the middle of their own war in their world stuck with the person who can probably kill him and his guardians in an instant. He must be worried shitless about his companions in Namimori knowing that the Real Six Funeral Wraths are after them and Yuni, I just hope for the sake of Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro that they are okay there.

But I know he'll make I through thick and thin, they'll be able to get back to their own universe and I'll help them that's for sure. Although Tsuna may seem wimpy, he has grown to be a strong boy through Reborn's guidance *coughspartantorturecough* and with the support of his friends so I guess one more stone on his bumpy road won't hinder him into reaching his goals no matter how hard the trails are laid for him.

"_That's what I really like about him, plus he has a warm heart ready to take in even he's own enemies i.e. Rokudo Mukuro."_

I smiled at that thought hehe I almost forgot that HE is my favourite character in the series.

Sparing a small glance at his still fidgeting façade, I gave him a small comforting grin, time to screw Tsu-chan's head for a bit teehee~ "That's he's waayy overprotective of you that it makes me think that you two are having a secret relationship behind the others backs?"

"Yeah—EHHHH? HELL NO!" came the Vongola Decimo's indignant reply.

I ruffled his spiky but soft hair a little in a showing some of my diminutive affection "Just kidding! I know what you mean, my friends tends to be like that too even if I'm older than most of them."

Tsuna pouted crossing his arms over his chest "Mou, Aikyo-san please don't tease me!"

**~inner fangirl has fainted from excessive blood loss due to Tsuna's moe-ness please try and call later~**

I stopped walking looking at his soft brown eyes, I closed our distance and as I gained space I can see his face flushing a cute shade of pink. Stopping only a few good centimetres away, I gave him one of my rare smiles and gave his right cheek a light pinch "You know with you acting like that I can't help but inwardly scream 'KAWAII' and give you a tackle hug, but this will do for now and at least you aren't as gloomy anymore."

"Aikyo-san..." _"…Arigatou…"_

Awww kawaii desu~ And as much as I want to huggle the rest of the Katekyo boys and console them, my friends will kill me for laying my hands on their man XD.

"Now let's go before the two of my friends causes a major road kill and blame it to aliens or something along those lines."

Giving him one last smile, I took his hand in mine dragging him to Luna de Venus.

* * *

**At Luna de Venus still Aikyo's POV**

"WE COME IN PIECES!" Both Anju-chan and Katie-chan exclaimed in synchrony banging the door of the café almost loosening it from its hinges. They looked at the nearly broken door with uninterested eyes before grinning at each other and hooking their arms marching inside the said place, ignoring the fact that all of the costumers had stopped what they were doing just to openly gape at the two psychotic girls sauntering inside the establishment dressed as Taiga and Ryuuji from Toradora in a weird creepy synchronized fashion.

And to tell you the truth they looked really creepy and I bet some of the costumers who saw them at that time died a little inside.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

The silence was suffocating, the eyes that were trailing us becomes irritating and there in our usual isolated spot was a pissed off seven year old looking girl clothed in an aristocratic cherry colored Victorian dress. She was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently while looking at the two girls seated face to face on the table, the two was on a heated argument about something but abruptly stopped when they saw our group of eight approach.

The one in pigtails turned from her position, the hem of her dress swirling from the force of her turn together with her long gray-ish black curled hair, her sapphire eyes flashed in deep fury almost making me combust on the spot and looking closely the said girl was my seventeen year old Lolita friend Outoro Ryuuki and Oh man was she mad as hell.

"I ISH HERE!"

"Will you two stop using inappropriate grammar just to aggravate me?"

"We loves the awesomeness that ish us!" Replied Anju-chan and Kay-chan still in their prank mode in their weird synch.

"I hate you guys!"

"We loves you too to bits and pizzes Ryu-chan 3!"

"Stop this nonsense at once!"

"Stop what Ryuu-tan?"

Apparently it is annoy-the-hell-out-of-Ryuuki-chan-day…oh JOY.

Now the pissed off strategist pointedly ignored the two Toradora cosplaying girls and averted her cerulean gaze at me pouring all of her anger and frustration in that one heated glare.

"_MEEP! HOLY JASHIN! EVEN IF I WAS GRANTED IMMORTALITY IT WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH TO KEEP ME ALIVE AFTER THIS!"_

"YOU'RE LATE! YOU'RE LATE! YOU'RE LATE! YOU'RE LATE! _**YOU'RE LATE!**_" The Ciel cosplaying girl nothing but hollered the last word of her sentence to a shocked moi who looks like all I want is to ran away as far as possible from her and plug my ears with a ten feet pole or something.

"But Ryuuki-chan me and the boys we're—

"The boys and I! Aikyo-chan! How many times, do_** I**_ have to tell _**you**_ about using the proper and correct GRAMMAR?" She screeched throwing her yellow fluffy plushie at me who is called HiGirl (which is a big version of Hibird by the way) in frustration which I in turn caught the poor thing before it can make out with the carpeted floor.

"But Ryuu-chan you see—

"NO BUTS! I AM AT THE END OF MY LINE AND I'M ABOUT TO SNAP IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT LOVELY MOUTH OF YOURS"

**BANG!**

Before I could utter the first syllable of my sentence, someone banged our table and I was face to face with a pissed off and bitchy teen who is about 5'7 in height. Her pitch black hair was put in a high ponytail some of the strands were loose framing her face. She was dressed in a black graphic T-Shirt and on the back was written 'If life gives you lemons, you don't make them a fucking lemonade instead squeeze them on some random people's fucking eyes!' while her bottom half she wore a black Freego (me do not own) regular bootleg pants. She glared fiercely at us, her violet contacted eyes promised death upon us.

"GOD! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS RYUUKI YOUR FACE WILL HAPPILY FUCKING MEET MY FISTS!"

"What's wrong with you Sakarya?"

"What's wrong with me? What's _wrong_ WITH me? You people are getting on my nerves for making me wait for an hour stuck with this sugar high pest little bitch!"

"Well it's not my fault that they arrived late! For Pete's sake if I knew we would be stuck here for more than an hour then I would've called off this meeting!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE THEN!"

"Ryuuki-chan, Sakarya-chan please just calm down and let's talk like civilized people."

"STAY OUT OF THIS AIKYO!"

Ok sheesh fine, shutting up now.

After ten seconds of having a heated staredown, Ryuuki now sat on our 'happy corner' joining a still pissed Sakaraya and a hyper Saraishi-chan ushering me, Anju-chan and Katie-chan to do the same forgetting about the boys who tagged along with me for a moment.

The strategist of our group glanced at me with her visible eye while she crossed her gloved arms over her chest. She took a deep breath to get rid of the last batch of her angry cells before she spoke with an inquisive voice towards me.

"Now can I have an explanation as to why you guys are an hour and a half late and who are these—she immediately stopped at the middle of her rant seeing who I had brought with me to the restaurant.—these cosplayers that you brought… especially the hot Byakuran one." She all but whispered the _'especially the hot Byakuran one'_ part so no one heard her but an amused me grinning at her while hiding my smirk under the long sleeve of my hakamashita.

"_Someone's got a crush~"_

"Heh, him handsome? I don't see anything about him being attractive, all I know that he is a just white haired old gay geezer who is obsessed with little girls…eew talk about being a paedophile."

Well apparently the other half of our bloody pranksters heard her as well, and here she is being her usual rude self expressing her hate in one of the main antagonist of KHR. Even if she's an anime nerd like us, I don't know why she hates Katekyo Hitman Reborn, she says she prefers Elfen Lied and Death Note.

"Sakarya-chan…"

"Well don't mind me, it's just my opinion Aikyo and let me get this straight…I absolutely _**hate**_ the series he is in so there." Our spear specialist spat the word hate like venom glaring at what she thought were Katekyo Hitman Reborn cosplayers near where I was sitting.

Yup, just behind me stood the incomplete set of the Vongola family and the one and only white spell boss of the Mellifiore's also dubbed as the Yuni paedophile by Ryuuki-chan. The Mist guardian and Byakuran were watching our conversation with mild interest while Tsuna stood there sweat dropping, dealing with this kind of scenario with Gokudera and Yamamoto surely he is used to random outburst and the excessive stretching of the vocals so this is nothing new to him.

Ryuuki coughed a little trying to regain her lost composure; she sent our bitchy friend a stern glare before looking at the Katekyo guys with sparkling adoration in her eyes.

"Wow their great cosplayers! Look at the effort they put on the costumes and the hairstyles! And that one cosplaying as the bomb user even dyed his hair silver up to its roots!" Ryuu-chan ran towards Gokudera's direction with sparkling eyes while fiddling with his hair seemingly amazed by it.

"What's so fucking great about his hair? Anyone could bleach their hair silver but I bet their not dumb enough to have the same hairstyle as that effing tako head."

The grumpy guardian only swatted her hand away clearly irritated grumbling sending his own personal glare towards my tall seventeen year old friend.

On the other hand, my loli friend only pouted at him crossing her arms above her chest muttering how much of a grumpy pants the Gokudera cosplayer was.

"Che, complain all you want shoujo but if you touch my hair again you'll end up with a missing limb later girl."

Her contact covered eyes widened at the threat, but she brushed it away as if it was nothing locking her eyes with the tako head she answered. "Humph, whatever I'm not scared of you Gokudera-_**san**_."

Ryuuki-chan left him gaping at her wondering how a girl her age has that deadly glare (well they still though she was seven surprise, surprise XD) like she had. Our strategist ignored the sputtering storm guardian and headed with newfound admiration to the marsh mallow loving sky mare ring bearer.

"And you— she pointed at Byakuran who just smiled in response—are the most convincing and perfect Byakuran cosplayer I've ever met! Nice tattoo under the eye too very detailed, for that I give you ten brownie points!" My seven year old looking friend dashed towards him examining his 'costume' and staring hardly at his face in her tippy toes.

Hearing her statement the marshmallow loving white head just broadened his smile and tapped her head. "Ara ma, aren't you a cute little girl." Cue Yuni like obsessed pedo smile.

"Thanks for the compliment Mr. Byakuran cosplayer sir but I'm not a little girl as my psyche would suggest, I'm a healthy seventeen years old girl." She bowed in a lady like manner curtsying, holding both sides of her skirt and then tilting her head a little way downwards in a small polite bow.

"You are really cute na." Aww the marshmallow loving boss still thinks she's a seven year old acting too mature for her own age. Well she really is seventeen she just looks like she is seven; blame the lack of growth hormones.

"No Really Byakuran-san she's _**seventeen**_ not seven. She wouldn't be able to attend a college university if she was the age her _little_ figure suggests."

To say that Byakuran was shocked was an understatement but he just covered it with his usual heartbreaking smile still tapping my grammar freak friend.

"Yeah, cause when I was little I was stupid enough to believe my parents that drinking milk will make me grow tall but look what good it done to me I look like a freaking seven year old."

The air was tense, and the atmosphere was so thick it could be cut with a butcher knife, as our tensai glared at a smirking Sakarya who was now standing towering over her petite form.

"Che, whatever I'm going to the restroom to vent some anger. Later bitches~"

I relaxed a little seeing no violence would occur and thinking that FINALLY we get to eat our fill and shut our growling stomachs but sadly I concede defeat because just when I let my guard down a little, hands wrapped around me in t tight embrace almost making me puke my guts out of my mouth. "WAI, ITS AIKYO-CHAN! OISHASHIBURI BURI~" said that **thing** in a super high pitched voice. Looking down at the _thing_ that was latching at me, I was surprised to see a mob of brown hair nuzzling my abdomen. When she turned her head at my direction, a shock of blue-ish green eyes connected with my hazel ones and those eyes can only belong to my bubbly and hyper (when she had a full stack of sweets) friend Sugimoto Saraishi.

I couldn't help but smile at her cheerfulness, I swear if she was an anime she would be sporting a pink background with blooming roses and her eyes would have those sparks. After nuzzling my stomach, Sa-chan stood on her height a wooping 5'6 compared to my 5'3, she pinched my right cheek merrily stretching it to its limits making my mouth salivate leaving me looking like a dumb idiotic teen having a Patrick moment.

Looking at her and her huge kira kira eyes, you can almost feel her hyper activeness leaving her body being passed into you and you can't help but be hyper too.

"Sa-chan! Back already from Russia?"

"Yup!"

"Was it cold there?"

"Very!"

"Did you meet some of our Russian employees there?"

"Hai!"

"You're hyper aren't you?"

"YES!11111111!"

"Want some candy?"

"YESH! HEART! 3"

I was about to hand her my secret candy stash when I felt the temperature of the room goes down a few degrees, and lo and behold our bitchy Sakarya was back from the bathroom leisurely strolling over us with that heavy air around her glowering at me and the shape shifter of our group.

"Don't provoke me Aikyo; I'm pissed off as it is so if you don't want to be my next prank target, hide that sugar trash." Our spear specialist said giving us her infamous 'Xanxus glare'

Her appearance sucked all the hyper activeness that Saraishi-chan gave bringing me back to my solemn mood.

"Whatever Xanxus dai nii."

"Che fucking megane."

"Love you too Saka-chi." Take note of the sarcasm people.

Anju-chan tapped the table a few times before asking, "Hey, where's that DS obsessed sports girl? Didn't she go ahead of us cursing up a storm in par with the two raven potty mouth?" she pointed her thumb to a cross looking voice manipulator who looks like she was ready to bit her mouth to draw some blood to manipulate our speed daemon friend and do humiliating things together with Sakarya who narrowed her eyes at the comment ready to beat up the fourteen year old blond.

"Hey, I fucking resent that!"

"If you want to see the next sunshine Anju shut the fuck up!"

"Ma, Sakurai Kaitlin calm down okay? It's bad enough that Anju-chan and you scared most of the costumers away please don't make another racket or I may be forced to brandish _'darling'_ to discipline you two."

"Che whatever."

"Hai, hai. I'll just listen to my music here and don't disturb me until our order is here."

"And please Sakarya-chan none of your rude comments for now ok?"

"I make no promises bitch."

**~sigh~**

"Saa, why don't you guys sit over there and order some food, I know you guys are hungry—starving almost. I just have to discuss some things with my friends here, and Yoshi-_**kun**_ you are in charge hai?"

"HIII? I-um-Okay."

Pointing at a nearby empty table, I steered the Katekyo guys and sat them down like a good hostess I am until one of the waiters came asking for their order. I stared at them giving them a silent message to keep their real identity to themselves till I introduce them to the rest of the girls. They all nodded in unison understanding my situation and with that I left them with a wave and a grateful small smile.

As I went back to our table I saw my Ciel cosplaying friend sipping her oolong tea together with some sweets shooting daggers with her eyes towards Anju-chan, Sakarya-chan and Kai-chan, I sat across from her placing my palms on the smooth surface of the table before taking a mouthful of the pasta I ordered.

"So where's our time manipulator miss strategist?"

Our tensai closed her eyes for a second savouring her tea before setting it down and answering, "I sent Kai-chan to go after those shenanigans that where following us a while ago. It turns out that they were after you guys too no?"

She got three nods in reply.

"Well, they didn't try to mask their presence and their fucking killer intent were leaking all over the place it makes me want to effing gag." Yep our female Gokudera answered making gagging gestures for her own entertainment.

"I didn't think that the situation would be this bad, they were coming at us giving us hell one after another."

"Heh, we didn't know that arriving here in this world would get our lives screwed Saraishi-chan." I told her in a gloomy voice.

"So where's the fucking old jiji? Isn't he supposed to be here in his smiling glory gushing at how much we've grown blah blah blah hugging the breath away from us now?"

"Well apparently Sakarya-chi, he was called back to the HQ so he left me to explain things to you guys."

"Ah, damn and here I think me and Anju could pull a little prank on him, na Anju-chan?"

"Hai Sakarya-chan."

I shook my head and then sighed in defeat; these two are so mischievous for their own good.

"So what's our situation?"

"The gate that we were suppressing from opening for four years had cracked, I don't know how it happened but when I sent Szec and Kyra there to investigate they were almost ambushed by high level daemons but luckily they escaped but is heavily wounded."

"It seems that even a tiny crack on the tablet door can cause a little rip from hell to Earth letting those blasted beings lurk in our dimension, I suggest that we remain here in Japan to assess the situation further and seeing our yearly resonance is almost here be on high alert and don't let your guard down. One fatal mistake and its means death to all of us."

Silence.

RIIING!

RIIING!

RIIING!

RIING!

RIIING!

RIIING!

Our special phones rang at the same exact moment cutting our conversation, when we flip our cellphones open; we were greeted by a completely black screen. We waited for a few moments before a single orange fire was set ablaze exactly at the middle of the phone panel, it grew bigger and bigger until it reached the edges of the screen before bouncing back at the middle returning to its original minuscule size.

Ten roman numbers were at the top corner of the screen, the numbers I, III, VI,VII,IX, and X were in vibrant shade of ginger while the numbers IV, V and VIII were rapidly blinking bathed in the color of crimson red alerting me and my friends.

A beeping sound came to our phones again and the flame in the middle of our screen flashed from orange to a dangerous red slowly sporting some white lines, street names, buildings and finally the whole map of Areno district infected with five blinking violet rectangular objects nearing our direction chasing the number IV on our screen and that made us snap from our stupor, our friend is in grave danger and so is the civilians here in the restaurant together with the Katekyo Boys.

The severe-ness of our situation bitch slapped us across the face leaving it a swollen mess.

"OH

MY

FUCKING

SHIT

UN!"

Our strategist abruptly stood from her seat barking directions, "Okay, seeing that we have exactly 3 minutes we don't have enough time to evacuate the civilians and secure their safety. So I suggest that instead of wasting time we keep them here under our wing, protect them at all cost, wait for number four so we can stop time and lure those five daemons to an open area to battle all out. Do you all agree with me in this one number one, three, six, seven and ten?"

We all nodded our heads in reply not wanting to argue with a serious strategist.

"Aikyo I know you still have the sleeping fragrance with you, use it to lull the restaurant's occupants to sleep. After that use your cards to form a barricade over them to ensure their protection and make sure to double the coat of your hell flame to make your cards somewhat indestructible."

"Kaitlin-chan you stay here and protect them while they are asleep and eradicate any daemons that goes pass us and the barrier."

"Why do I have to fucking stay here? I can fight and you know that Ryuuki let me out there!"

"JUST OBEY MY INSTRUCTIONS WILL YOU KAITLIN STOP ARGUING WITH ME WE HAVE LESS TIME THAN IT IS!"

"UGH FINE DO WHAT YOU WANT NUMBER NINE I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" The obsidian curse loving girl bellowed marching at towards the direction of the counter scowling.

"Anju-chan, you stay with Katie-chan and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid you just got your cast off of you last Monday rest for now, Aikyo, Sakarya, Saraishi and I can handle this."

The blonde Marche look alike looked at the pissed off teen near the counter shrugging, "Okay, take my other dirk for protection then, I can manipulate them at a certain distance to help you with the offense." She threw one of her precious dirks to my tensai friend.

"Sakarya-chan you know what to do. Kill every daemon on sight, don't show any mercy and don't let them touch Aikyo-chan's barrier no matter what the circumstances are."

"Got it loli bitch."

"Saraishi do what you do best okay?"

"Hai!"

"Ready Aikyo?"

"As ready as I will ever be Ryuuki."

Stuffing my hand on the deep pockets of my hakamashita I fished out a vile with a blue sparking sandy substance in it. Opening the lid, I blocked the half the mouth of the tube with my thumb spilling its contents around the room to the people inside.

"I wish you all …a pleasant sweet dream, oyasuminasai."

Once they breathe in the sleeping fragrance, all of them started yawning and when I finished spilling a good amount of the powder, all of the inhabitant of Luna de Venus were sound asleep…some got their faces on top of their foods while some were unfortunate enough to be spilled by their drinks. When I dragged my hazel eyes to the table where Tsuna and the rest of my guest are, I was shocked beyond belief seeing them wide awake and was now walking towards my direction.

"_Impossible, the substance in the vile is made of a strong sleeping drug capable of knocking a full grown elephant and here they are the anime's from the Katekyo verse wide awake after inhaling a good amount of 'Lilia'"_

"Aikyo-san! What's happening here? Everyone fell asleep all of a sudden!"

"What the hell are you planning woman, are you an assassin sent to kill jyuudaime huh?"

"…" Yamamoto isn't smile anymore, one word…kowaii.

"Kufufu~ I never thought you ladies could come up with a plan like this. To be honest I'm surprised, you look like normal girls at least in my standards."

"_I'm in big SHITE."_

A felt a cold metal pushed against my skin sending Goosebumps to my spine, raising my right hand I felt the long length of the impending object slicing my fingers in process. Yamamoto Takeshi has his Katana against my throat ready to chop my head off to pieces.

"_I can't believe I'm perfectly calm in this situation!"_

"GUYS WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO I WILL NOT, I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU HURT JYUUDAIME AT ANY WAY OR FORM I'LL _KILL_ YOU WOMAN!"

"THEN TELL ME GOKUDERA HAYATO, IF I WANT TO KILL THE VONGOLA DECIMO HERE, I WOULD'VE DONE THAT THE MOMENT YOU MYSTERIOUSLY APPEARED IN MY HOUSE I HAVE THE SKILLS AND THE EQUIPMENT TO DO SO SO WHY DIDN'T I HUH?"

"…"

"We have no time to argue,_** I**_ don't have the time to argue with you. If you want to cut me, blow me up, burn me with X-burner you can do it later because I have more pressing matters to attend to like killing those wretched abominations who are heading here with the intent to kill so _**EXCUSE**_ me."

I turned my attention back to my seven year old looking friend seeing her just about to end her explanation to Sakarya-chan and Saraishi-chan brushing my way against the pissed off tako head not caring if Yamamoto's Katana had produced a cut at my throat and is bleeding. I guess I have to deal with them later.

"Okay, while you do all that I'll find their Alpha leader render him immobile, cut some limbs here and there and when I'm done I'll call you Sakarya and Ai-chan for the finishing blow."

Just as our strategist finished saying that, Kaili-chan literally flew through the door, as bloody as hell completely wrecking the wooden door out of its hinges, she was being chased by five inhumanly gorgeous guys with elongates ears and yellow-ish golden eyes that were in slits lunging at my obsidian haired friend eyeing her with hungry filled eyes.

Before reaching her fragile figure I guess they felt our group's killer intent towards their direction, so they stopped just beyond the broken door wearing shit eating smirks revealing a good set of sharp edged bloodied teeth.

Saraishi shot from her spot without thinking twice jumping into mid air, she glowed a vibrant yellow color before shifting into a great white tiger. Her paws, hind legs and tail were flaming like they were on set on fire; she flipped before catching the unconscious and bloody time manipulator on her back. She landed on all fours slightly skidding into the floor, her eyes sharp while a feral growl escaped her fanged mouth glaring at the daemon that was trotting towards their direction.

Moving a little, she tried to secure Kaili-chan on her broad back without her falling. When she was sure that our unconscious friend won't fall, she started to back away from the creatures her back facing us.

Sakarya was about to lung at them with her now invoked raven spear ready to stab and kill but was stopped in pure disbelief when the daemon spoke, "Oya, a little koneko-chan has decided to play with us how cute~ you'll make a fine meal kitty." When the silver haired daemon reached out to pet our shape shifter, she raised her right paw swiping the daemons hands dealing a good amount of damage on its hand and forearm.

"_T-they can talk? I've never faced a daemon with a will and the ability to talk before. What the hell is happening here?"_

"You damn beast!"

As the daemon dressed in human skin lunged at Saraishi with his full groaned sharp nails, the white tiger opened her mouth and bit down hard at the approaching hand impaling her large fangs on the daemon's arms before tearing his whole arms from the screaming foul creature.

Spitting the rotting limb to the floor, she made a dash for it returning to our side. "I'll tend to her wounds; you guys go and avenge us!" Saraishi-chan said wiping some blood from her mouth with her black sleeve.

"Aikyo, Sakarya on my signal,

3

2

1

NOW!"

Snapping into immediate action, I withdrew several cards from my deck threw them into the air before willing them to double in size. When they reached the height of the ceiling and grew a meter wide, I snapped my fingers making them stop in mid twirl halting them before landing their pilled stack just beside a surprised Sawada Tsunayoshi almost landing them on his feet.

"Oops hehe sorry."

Giving the five dimension travellers an apologetic smile, I swiped my hand to the left dragging my cards one by one at that direction blocking the sleeping humans from view, and then to my right also blocking the other costumers from sight including a growling voice manipulator and a serious looking speed daemon mouthing 'please be careful' before my cards completely blocked them sealing them from our side.

Now the only space that was open was in front of me, the size of my single current card would fit where Tsuna and his friends were gaping like fishes.

"I'm sorry for this, but believe me when I say we're not here to hurt Tsuna in any way. We're just doing our job, our duty and while we make it rain daemon blood please stay there until our fight is over. I don't want you guys involved in this mess, each of us have our own battles to fight and yours is not here."

I closed the last remaining gap with my ace of heart card sealing the barricade in place double coating it with my hell flame for more needed protection. While coating them I could feel a presence nearing them just behind my figure.

"If I were you Tsuna-san, I won't touch my cards."

"Eh?" _"How did she know?"_

"They may look like your Dying will flames in one glance but they are far from alike, one touch and you'll turn into ashes in an instant if you are not an accommodator of that type of flame."

Another presence.

"I said don't touch them, are you deft Byakuran-san!"

"Maa ojou-chan don't be angry ne, you're flames are just so beautiful I can't help but be attracted to them gomen ne?"

"Mitsuhiko-san, how can you…

"I can feel you're presence nearing my flames Tsuna, if you'll play with my fire you'll get burned especially when they are the kind of flames that burns in the fury depths of hell. This flame that carry our own personal _**burden**_, our own personal hell."

"Then… what kind of flames are they?"

"I'll tell you guys…in due time."

Wasting no time, I ran beside my Lolita friend who was fending some lower levelled daemons who were invading her personal bubble striking their vitals in practiced precision in a speed that rival Anju's. She plays usually in defence but now she's taking the offense side due to the lack of our members.

"GOSH DAMN IT! DON'T INVADE MY PERSONAL BUBBLE!"

I smiled at her outburst, flinging a single card on another daemon slicing him in his midriff before he turned into ashes.

"Oi Sairaishi-chan how is Kaili-chan doing?"

"She has a broken left wrist and four fractured bones almost piercing her right lung plus a concussion I don't know if she can make it without any further medical attention! She needs to go to see Ichijou-senpai to check on her number ten!"

"Number nine do you think we can handle these five just you, me and number six?"

"To tell you the truth, I have doubts in us making it out here alive seeing that the creatures before us are far from our level and with our body in this state… I just hope we'll be lucky enough to last till sunrise."

The hell till sunrise! It's just seven in the evening and she's telling me to hold on for twelve freaking hours!

Clicking my tongue in annoyance, I sent our daemon perpetrators fierce look. Anger was coming off of me in waves of golden flames killing the walking abominations that were lower in level leaving the first five who were chasing after Kaili-chan. But that didn't make any difference because as soon as they vanished in thin air another swarm appeared double in numbers.

"Calm down, Aikyo! Don't lose your temper bakayarou!" Sakarya-chan jumped in front of me, swinging her two-yards-long-spear in a circular motion decimating the daemons on close radius. She ran at her full speed on the swarming daemons, jumping in mid air before gracefully landing down swiping a good number to her left before turning a good one hundred eighty degree angle stabbing an oncoming beast that was just about to strike at her back.

"Hypocrite!"

"Do I give a fucking care?"

"Nope."

God, I don't know that it's hard to concentrate on making a barrier and fending a swarm of daemons no matter how low level they are! At this rate we will tire and our body will eventually give out and when that happens…I don't think the circumstances will be good.

"_Will we make this out alive?"_

**_Tsuzuku…?

* * *

_**

**Reaper-chan:** Sooo didja...

Like it?

Hate it?

Read and review people!

And oh bdw, TalesOfLengendia Fan you didn't give me any name for your char so I took the Liberty to Name her Sugimoto Saraishi (well I saw your name in your profile was Sarah so I named her Saraishi [Sa-rai-shi] hehe~) Ooh and seeing that the story has come to an all out battle, i guess I'm going to get the last batch of Katekyo bishies in chapter six or seven ^^'

Oh and PM me Myrad Lapse, TalesOfLegendiaFan and Jigglipuff's pillow if I got your characterization wrong okie?

AngelzReaper signing out! Peace yo!


End file.
